Siren
by Madd Madds
Summary: Hermione has traveled back to the end of 2nd year to change to past and save lives. Certain Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Response to VSEWHGHP Harry/Hermione Challenge. Harry/Hermione Sirius/OC Neville/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**The story must be a full story no one shots.**

**Harry Potter dies along with Voldemort in the final Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione regrets not telling him how much she loved him when he finds a picture of them together on one side of Slytherin's locket and the words "HG/HP Forever". She finds a way to go back in time and returns at the end of second year. (hint: you can use petrification awakening scene for this).**

**Hermione can not tell Harry that she is back from the future.**

**Harry Potter must compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament.**

**Must be rated M - but smut/slash/lemons are optional not mandatory. I just want developed stories and not just fantasies.**

**Hermione and Harry must be animagus.**

**No soul bond but they should be able to communicate telepathically maybe even complete each other's sentences like Fred and George**

**Weasley bashing Optional**

**Manipulative Dumbledore optional**

**Suggested Pairings**

**Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Neville/Luna Remus/Tonks Dan(Mr. Granger)/Emma(Mrs. Granger)**

)0(

This was it, it was all over. Harry Potter was dead. The lifeless body of The-Boy-Who-Lived was place in the centre of the great hall, in a place of honour. Around him where his friends, his family; the Weasleys, all except Fred who had died in the battle; Neville; Luna and the focus of our story, Hermione Granger.

The tall brunette was kneeling at Harry's head gently stroking his hair out of his face. She was muttering under her breath as others in the hall came forward to talk to the remains of the Golden Trio.

"Harry there's so much I wish I could have told you," tears trailed off her face and dripped on to the motionless, Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Die, "remember after Ronald left and we were passing the locket between us and you found that picture on the back of it? You asked me why it was there and why it said HG/HP Forever." Hermione laughed quietly, "And you believed me when I told you it meant as 'friends' you idiot. I loved you since the day you saved me from that Troll in first year." Her sobs cut off the rest of her words as she finally broke down.

"Hermione," warm hands wrapped around her shoulders, "come away." Ron was pulling her away and no matter how much she wanted to stay by Harry's side she would do anything for Ron; and that my dear readers was her first clue as to the manipulations laid down by one Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione and she suspected Harry had both been under the influence of love potions and compulsion spells since their last hospital visit in third year, the length of time they had been under led to an addiction and it was only after Ron abandoning them in the woods that lead to Hermione overcoming the powerful magic. When Ron had returned Harry was still under the influence and welcomed him back with open arms. Ron saw Hermione's new attitude and knew what it meant so he recast the compulsion charms and once more trapped her in his web, but the love potions had failed to work, as any Biology students knows, Hermione built up a tolerance, Ron was none the wiser as long as Hermione played her part.

Ron pulled her out of the hall and out into a deserted corridor. He leant her back against the wall and stroked her hair. Hermione wanted to pull away but Ron tightened his grip on her hair and tilted her head upwards.

"Hermione." He stroked his hand down the side of her face. She pulled herself away from his touch, fighting the compulsion for all she was worth, "What's wrong my love?" Ron asked.

Hermione shoved him with all her strength.

"I'm not yours!" she snapped as Ron stumbled from the force of her shove.

"Oh? You're going to fight me?" Ron laughed, but it was cold and hard, "You? The pathetic Mudblood?" he hissed as he moved closer.

"Stay away from me!" Hermione yelled. Ron moved lightning fast and punched her across the face. Hermione's head hit the wall with a sickening crack.

"Ronald!" a woman's scream came from down the hall, "Deprimo!" she shrieked. Hermione felt the sudden wind but it didn't affect her in anyway, Ron however was thrown down the corridor and slammed into the wall hard enough to break every bone in his body. The woman ran up to Hermione's side, it was Luna.

"Oh Hermione." Luna was crying, "I'm so sorry." Hermione didn't answer, she couldn't Ron had managed to brake her jaw and give her a concussion in one blow, "I'm so very, very sorry." Luna raised her wand again and held it to Hermione's chest, "Do things right this time, Converterent Tempus." Hermione's vision faded but Luna's voice continued, "I'll send help this time I won't let her stand alone."

)0(

When Hermione opened her eyes it was to the concerned face of Madam Pomfrey. Hermione sat up suddenly and took in a huge gasp of air.

"That's it dear, deep breaths." The nurse coached as she rubbed comforting circles on the young girls back. Once Hermione settled more the nurse stepped away, "You have a visitor." As the nurse walked to the next bed another woman approached Hermione's bed.

This woman had straight dark brown hair pulled behind her head in a ponytail, apart from a small bit that fell over her right eye, she had on simple glasses and was wearing light blue denim jeans, a white shirt and knee height black boots, and over the back of the chair she had just left to walk to Hermione's side was a thick black trench coat.

"Welcome Miss Granger; to 1993."

Hermione stared, open mouthed, at the woman.

"Who are you?" she managed to ask.

"Oh yes, how rude of me, my name is Siren and I have been sent to aid you by my masters family; the Lovegoods." Hermione looked around the room in awe; it really was her second year! The petrified students were surrounding her all in various states of awakening. She turned to the woman beside her bed.

"Luna…..Luna did this." She muttered.

"Yes," Siren confirmed, "one of the brightest witches of your age."

"Oh." Hermione fell back into the pillows, "Is it really 1993?"

"Yes, Luna sent you back."

"Why?"

"She wanted to give you another chance." Siren answered quietly.

"Another chance at what?"

"Love, life, happiness, anyone of the above." Siren smiled, "And she sent me back with you to help."

"Love?" Hermione asked. Siren smiled.

"As you know the Weasleys have been drugging you since a short while after ohhh I think it was fourth year, they prevented you and your perfect mate from coming together which severely damaged both of your magical cores, you connection is like you share a soul, not soul bounding," she answered Hermione's unasked question, "that is two different souls that are more powerful together and through all of their reincarnations have been together in a romantic sense, for you and your mate, who shall remain unnamed for the sake of my sanity, it is slightly different you share a soul that became separated due to uncontrollable circumstances and now you are trying to return to one another to be whole." Siren stopped to watch Hermione's expression change.

"Okay."

"I can understand if…..hang on…what? Did you just say 'okay'?" Siren looked shocked.

"I've read about bounds like this." Hermione offered as explanation.

"Oh, well then, that was a waste of time." Siren frowned.

"I had a time turner in third year," Siren interrupted.

"Horrible way to travel time."

"What happens if I change things? It's obvious that I've taken my own body but do I just let time continue? Should I tell Dumbledore what I know so he can go after the horcruxes?" Siren blinked as Hermione paused for breath, "Should I tell anyone? What happens if I destroy the whole timeline I remember?" Siren slammed her hand over Hermione's mouth to shut her up.

"Hermione I can't answer if you don't give me a chance to. You are here to change things, that's why Luna sent you back but there are some rules that I have to lay down and you have to follow." Hermione nodded, "First you can't tell ANYONE about the future or else you'll risk changing it too much to be able to end the war the same way, second I have to warn you about Dumbledore, he isn't the leader of the light that you think he is, he is responsible for the potions and spells that you and Harry found yourselves under, lastly its probably best to let most of what you remember happen and you not actively change anything; that's why I'm here, I'm your protection and right hand, okay?"

"Alright." The girl agreed. Siren smirked.

"Brilliant!" Siren walked quickly back to her chair and pulled on her coat, "Lets go then; we've got a feast to get to!" she grinned madly as she placed a bag on Hermione's bed, "Get dressed!" she ordered, "We've got a world to save!" her grin was catching and as Hermione closed the curtains around her bed a matching one was on her own face.

)0(

The odd pair was walking down the grand staircase towards the great hall when Hermione pointed out an obvious problem.

"What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Siren asked.

"Won't people think that it's odd that a random adult has started to stalk me around the halls?" she smiled as Siren frowned.

"Good point."

"So what are you going to do?"

Siren smirked.

"Hermione I'm not human."

"What?"

"I'm a very rare magical creature; I only look human because I needed to communicate with you."

"Oh." Hermione tried to hold back her curiosity but Siren showed no sign of answering the obvious question as she stopped to poke one of the magical paintings, "So what are you?" Hermione asked once her patience ran out.

"Lots of things." Hermione frowned at the evasive answer, "A Boggart takes the shape of what a person most fears correct?" Hermione nodded, "Okay so imagine a Boggart that came across a human that's greatest fear was a Boggart gaining intelligence and becoming powerful, permanently." Hermione's eyes widened in understanding, "That's what I am. The Founders, yes before you ask the Founders of Hogwarts, found a way to tie me into a family and that was the Lovegoods but they also attached me to the school to help protect it in times of war. I can take as many shapes as I need to but I have a basic seven that I use most often," she gestured at herself, "this body is one, I intend to use one of the others an eagle to give you this letter," she pulled one out of her robes, "from your parents and stay with you for the rest of the meal, your parents are under the impression that I am a distant cousin that also has magic and you will be staying with me for part of the holidays until you go to meet Harry and Ron at the Leaky Caldron and buy Crookshanks, I will be teaching you Oclumancy to protect your mind and we will start you on Animagii transformations to hopefully be complete by fourth year at earliest."

"Will my parents be safe?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Perfectly; I placed wards around their home."

"Thank you." Hermione grasped Siren by the arm, "I mean it, thank you." Siren smiled gently.

"You are welcome." Siren handed Hermione the letter, "Hold this will you?" Hermione took it and watched in fascination as Siren twirled on the spot, her trench coat billowing out better than Snape's ever could, and shrunk down to half a meter in height, with each of her wings a whole meter in length. Her feathers were midnight black and her eyes a startling gold.

Hermione held out her arm and Siren fluttered up on to it, Hermione placed the letter on her leg and Siren flew up into the air.

)0(

When Hermione entered the great hall and saw Harry she ran down the table to him, he stood and pulled her into his arms she ploughed into his chest; it was a testament to Harry that he didn't fall over.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"It wasn't the same without you!" Harry muttered back.

"I don't doubt it." She responded cheekily and heard Harry snort in amusement. They let go of each other slowly and sat down beside one another, Ron didn't even look up and Hermione didn't bother to say anything to the red head that was stuffing his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at his two best friends but silently thanked whoever was listening that the girl he had developed a crush on ignored the red head. The feast continued as more of the petrified victims came into the hall.

Hermione looked up, as did everyone else, as a midnight black bird flew into the hall from one of the high windows screeching the whole way. It circled the hall once as everyone's eyes landed on it before flying towards the Gryffindor table. It flew the length of the table once before spotting Hermione and landing on her shoulder closest to Harry so its wings brushed against his head.

"Who's it from 'Mione?" Harry asked, confused as Hermione seemed to smirk before schooling her features. The girl stroked the bird on the head.

"I don't know." She pulled the letter from the bird's leg and started to read. Harry, rather than reading over his friends shoulder, which he knew would annoy her, though he wasn't sure how he knew that as he no experience of doing it. Harry studied the bird instead as it was still sitting on Hermione's shoulder and also seemed to be reading the letter. He shrugged off that thought and held out some of his chicken for the bird. The bird cocked its head at him before taking the offered food, afterward it fluttered from Hermione's shoulder to the table beside Harry's plate and looked between him and the food like it was asking for permission.

"Go for it." He told the bird as Hermione lifted her head from the letter, a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione just handed the letter to him wordlessly before turning her attention to the bird.

"Thank you Siren." The bird, which Harry now knew was named Siren, lifted its head from his chicken for a moment in acknowledgement before going back to ripping the chicken to pieces. Harry turned his attention to the letter; it was from Hermione's parents.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_ We received some good news a few weeks ago; you aren't the only witch in the family! It turns out that one of my distant cousins is also a witch! She contacted me through the post and in her letter dropped a few hints about what she was before she came over to the house itself last week and told us the truth, isn't it amazing? When she heard that you too were a witch she was ecstatic and asked if she could take you for part, if not all of the holidays. We were hesitant to agree at first but then she explained that she would be teaching you more about the magical world and your place within it. Your father and I knew you would just jump at the chance to learn more about your new world and that having a magical relative would be in your favour. So we agreed. Siren will be meeting you at 9 ¾ at the end of term and you will spend the holidays with her while your father and I take that romantic holiday we have always wanted. It's perfect!_

_You will hopefully be spending Christmas here with us but Siren is invited and said she would get back to us as soon as she could about it._

_Your father does ask that you try and keep up your writing during the holiday though, we've gone months without a drop of news and no way to send you our own letters until Siren came around and offered the use of her own bird also, strangely, call Siren! _

_Missing you!_

_Lots of love Mother._

"That's amazing 'Mione!" Harry told the brunette when he finished the letter.

"I know!" Hermione looked so happy, she stared into Harrys eyes and he felt as if the world was disappearing around him, all he could see was her chestnut eyes and that was all that mattered.

The pair were brought out of their daze when Neville knocked over his goblet.

"Sorry." He muttered as Hermione pulled out her wand and cast the needed spells.

"It's okay Neville." Harry reassured the poor boy before turning back to his meal, his plate was spotless. He stared at it in shock for a moment before turning to the bird he had offered to share his meal with.

Siren met his gaze and winked before moving to Hermione's goblet of water to drink. Harry stared after the bird before shaking his head and reloading his plate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Goes home… a.k.a the Hogwarts express!

**A Poll is now open for who Siren ends up with either Sirius/Siren, Remus/Siren or Sirius/Siren/Remus. Vote now!**

_Italics is thoughts!_

)0(

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their shared compartment on the Hogwarts express on their way to Kings Cross, for Harry this meant going back to Duzkaban, for Ron a loving but in the end evil mother and for Hermione it meant going with Siren into special training for the fight ahead.

_Maybe I could ask Siren if Harry could join us; to take him away from those pathetic relatives. After all, _Hermione thought to herself, _the only thing he does this summer is blow up his Aunt_, Hermione stifled a giggle at this thought and tried to refocus on her book and failed, miserably.

Hermione closed her book and placed it on her lap with a sigh and crossed her arms over it before placing her head in them, what she really needed was a chance to work out a plan of some kind but she couldn't risk it with Ron and Harry in the same compartment; she trusted Harry with her life but Ron, she wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked looking up from the boy's game of Wizard Chess on the floor of the compartment.

"Nothing Harry, I just can't get my brain to shut off." She smiled sadly and Harry returned it.

"With a brain like yours I doubt you've got a chance." He told her, grinning cheekily. She slapped him lightly across the back of the head with her book.

"Harry James Potter!"

"It was a compliment!" Harry insisted as he dodged another blow from the book.

"It better be!" she growled but ruined the frightening effect by giggling. She placed the book back on her lap and covered it with her arms again.

"Oi mate!" Ron interrupted, "It's your move!" Harry looked back down at the chess board and sighed.

"I know I'm going to lose anyway so." he flicked his king over and conceded the game before sliding back onto the bench beside Hermione, "What'cha reading?" he asked as he pulled on the corner of the book playfully to try and pull the cover out to read from where she had covered it with her arms.

Hermione sighed and lifted her arms.

"Truthfully….not a clue." The pair laughed as Ron huffed and crossed his arms. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, squeezed and then let go.

When the train finally pulled up at the station Hermione was desperate to get off. She grabbed her trunk and after waiting for Harry almost ran out onto the platform.

The black haired boy chuckled at his best female friend's actions before following her out onto the platform where she was looking around frantically. Harry joined her, missing Ron's muttering and angry expression.

Harry placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder to hold her in place and prevent her frantic scanning of the crowds.

The brunette turned and gave Harry a smile.

"Maybe you could join us Harry?" she suggested.

"I would love to!" The-Boy-Who-Lived grinned. Their moment was interrupted as a female hand clamped down on Hermione's other shoulder.

"Hello my dear." Both young teens turned and faced Siren. Hermione beamed and Harry held out his hand politely.

"I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you ma'am." Siren looked the young boy up and down before grinning at him and shaking the offered hand.

"Lovely to meet you Harry, call me Aunt Siren." Harry was shocked that her gaze didn't wander to his scar once and that she was so ready to accept him into her family, Siren turned to Hermione, "Same goes for you young lady none of this ma'am business," she leant down so their heads were level and whispered, "makes me feel old!" she straightened back up as she laughed.

Siren looked around the platform once more carefully before returning her attention to the young teens in front of her.

"What where you talking about before I got here?" she teased and her grin returned full force as both of them blushed.

"I was asking if Harry wanted to join us later." Hermione's voice was slightly high pitched as she answered Sirens question.

"Ahh!" Siren winked at the boy in question and his blush became more pronounced, "Is that so?" Harry nodded, "Well I think it's a great idea!" she announced suddenly, clapping her hands together, "But I don't have the supplies to take care of two of you…." She frowned but Harry sighed, cursed his luck and crushed the small flicker of hope in his chest.

"It's alright," he was about to continue but Siren covered his mouth with her hand.

"Did I say no?" she asked the shell-shocked boy, "No I didn't," she answered her own question and paused before continuing, "I just need a few weeks to fix the house up, is that okay with you?" she asked the boy in front of her.

"Perfect." He stuttered not quite believing what was happening, he turned to Hermione's grinning face in an effort to prove she was dreaming but the young witch just hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Harry!" she told him as she pulled back. Siren clicked her fingers and the pair turned to her.

"I have something that can help with that!" she started digging around in her pocket, amazing Harry when her whole arm vanished inside of it, the look on his face made Hermione smirk which only grew as Siren placed her head inside of the pocket as well and Harry's jaw dropped open. "Ah-ha!" she cheered, "Got it!" she pulled her hand out of the bigger-on-the-inside-pocket clutching two golden chains and one silver one, on the chains where three muggle pocket-watches, "I enchanted these," the older woman explained, "they tell the time AND act as communication devices! They will key into your magical signature if you tap them with your wands and after that only you will be able to use them." She smiled proudly before handing one of the golden ones to Harry, he ran his thumb over the cover it was a golden stag surrounded by trees made out of twisted bits of metal so he could see part of the watch face behind it.

Siren handed the silver one to Hermione it was almost exactly like Harry's except it had a silver otter framed by weeds. Hermione placed it around her neck carefully and let it hang above her heart before she tapped it with her wand. The otter preformed a small flip in response before settling back into its solid shape.

Harry quickly copied her actions and watched as his stag tossed its head back showing off its antlers.

"Brilliant!" Siren smiled at them as she placed her own golden chain around her neck and pulled out her wand, both teens studied the wand, Hermione because she'd never seen it before and it reminded her of one she had seen before but she couldn't remember where and Harry because it was easily the largest he had ever seen; it was pitch black but with silver engravings along its whole length, the handle was a cube but right where Sirens pointer finger rested the wand became circular again, on the handle where engraved runes that Hermione knew meant _Half of the whole_ while the circular part of the wand was simply decorated in lines that wound around it to the tip and in the gaps between the lines circles and dots decorated it. Both teens watched as she tapped her own necklace, which had a skull and cross bones on it, as the magic activated the skull winked and Siren laughed at its antics.

"Wow," Harry muttered, "Thank you so much!" Siren smiled at him.

"You are welcome."

"How do you make it work?" Hermione had missed the other two talking as she was trying to uncover the secrets of the device. Siren laughed and held out hers to demonstrate.

"Here," she smiled and opened the watch, they saw the clock face and as Siren tapped it with her finger she said clearly, "Harry Potter." Harry felt the chain he was still holding in his hand burn lightly and glanced down at it, "Open it Harry." Siren instructed and Harry did as he was told. When he opened the watch the clock face blurred and was replaced with Hermione's and Sirens smiling faces, "See?" Siren asked.

"Yep!" Harry snapped the watch closed and placed the chain around his neck before hiding it under his shirt. Siren copied his movements while Hermione let hers hang out the front of her shirt.

"If you want to talk to us both they just say both names." Siren smiled, before turning and tapping her wand on Hermione's trunk, making it disappear, "I just sent it on ahead." She explained, "Now come along Harry we need to talk to the Dursleys to work out the details." Harry sighed and started to reach for his trunk but Siren grabbed it before he could and lifted it like it was no heavier than a kitten and led the way out into Kings Cross proper.

)0(

Siren didn't like the Dursleys from the moment Harry pointed them out on the platform but she walked over to them anyway, Hermione in tow and Harry leading the way.

"There you are boy!" the largest man Siren had ever seen yelled once he spotted them, "Who are these people more of your kind, eh boy?" the trio reached the Dursleys but Siren made no effort to be polite.

"Yes," she answered the question frostily, "And I CAN use magic." Vernon gulped at the threat in her words, "I would like to arrange to take Harry off your hands partway through the holidays."

"Not now?" the man snapped.

"No, in a couple of weeks."

"Fine, but I'm not driving him anywhere."

"I will pick him up."

"Fine. Come boy!" Vernon turned with his wife and son following him. Harry hugged Hermione quickly and then found Sirens arms wrapping around him tightly.

"See you soon Harry." Both females waved as he took his trunk back, after Siren put a feather light charm on it, and walked away following his Uncle and family to their car.

After the pair lost sight of Harry in the crowds Hermione turned to Siren.

"How are we getting home then?" she asked curiously. Siren smirked.

"I was going to fly us home," Hermione gulped nervously, "but then I remembered your fear of flying and decided to drive instead." Hermione thanked god as she followed Siren out to the car park.

Siren led Hermione over to a yellow Mazda RX-7. Siren climbed into the driver's seat after closing the back and opened the passenger door for Hermione.

"Well, get in then!" she ordered. Hermione grinned as she fastened her seat belt and relaxed in the leather seat.

"Next stop: home!" Siren slammed her foot down and the car shot forwards.

)0(

Siren finally stopped speeding when she pulled up outside of a modest sized cottage. As the pair climbed out of the car Siren spread her arms and said,

"Welcome Hermione Granger to Shadows Cove!" she grabbed the younger girls arm eagerly and pulled her into the house. It had three rooms on the bottom floor; a large kitchen, filled with all the muggle appliances needed and a bar with spinning stools; a dining room with a table large enough for ten people; a living room, it didn't have a T.V but two out of four wall had massive bookcases the others had two doors and a giant set of windows respectively, one door led upstairs and the other to the basement and training rooms. Upstairs had two bedrooms and one bathroom, the whole time they were up there Siren planed out where she would add in Harry's room.

"And this would be your room." Siren pushed open the door the pair had stopped beside. Hermione gasped as she looked into the room it was beautiful; the walls were all deep sea blue and enchanted as the sea creatures started to move around; the ceiling was decked out like the nights sky and even had a shooting star fly across it as Hermione watched; the carpet was a lighter shade of blue; the bed was a four poster and covered in red and gold sheets; to the right of the bed in the far corner was a small reading area with beanbags, arm chairs and one rocking chair, all of the wall in that corner was covered in empty bookshelves, waiting for Hermione to fill them; on the left side of her bed was a walk-in closet and her trunk sitting beside it waiting to be unpacked.

"If you don't like it I can change it." Siren took Hermione's speechlessness as a sign that she hated the room.

"It's beautiful." Hermione sighed, cutting into the Sirens budding rant, "Couldn't be more perfect."

"Really?" Hermione surprised them both by putting her arms around Sirens waist and hugging her tight.

"Really, really."

They stayed like that for a few moments before Hermione let go.

"I don't know why I did that." She muttered, she was 17 for crying out loud! But then again she wasn't, she was 12 going on 13 she smiled to herself her emotional response was perfectly normal for someone her age, she wasn't 17 anymore and that was a good thing.

)0(

The next morning Siren woke Hermione at 6 before dragging her outside for a mile run in the local woods, Hermione while fit in her last life was not in this one and only managed to complete the run at a walk. Siren didn't mind and just slammed a healthy breakfast on the bar in front of her when she managed to stumble into the house through the kitchen door.

Straight after eating Siren sent Hermione upstairs for a shower while she set up the living room as a study area so Hermione can do the holiday homework her teachers had set and left some books that Hermione would need to study, Oclumancy and other advanced magics close by for when she had finished.

When Hermione came down with her hair still wet from the shower Siren showed her what to do and then went for her own shower. When Siren was finished she went through Hermione's room, collecting her washing, and then her own. While that was in the machine Siren cleaned the other rooms and did the dishes. When Siren finished that she started making sandwiches for lunch and took them through for Hermione on a tray with a glass of lemonade, she didn't interrupt as Hermione was reading but just put the tray down on the table sat down and started to eat her own lunch.

When Hermione put her book down and picked up her sandwich she explained what she had read.

"I finished my homework, it was easy."

"Of course it was," Siren laughed a little, "you've basically already completed your magical education."

"Good point," Hermione chuckled, "I did some reading on Oclumancy; it looks hard."

Siren nodded.

"That's 'cos it is, almost as hard as becoming an animagi but we won't start that until Harry joins us."

"Oh." Hermione sounded disappointed.

"What's up?" Siren asked the quiet girl.

"I miss Harry."

Siren smirked.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

It was the next day when Hermione asked a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Siren?" she asked, she was sitting at the bar in the kitchen while Siren made dinner.

"Uh-huh."

"You know how you said that you can take more than one shape?"

"Yeah."

"Could it be used in battle?" Hermione asked in a rush. Siren turned to face the witch.

"It could, yes."

"Maybe we should train together then, you using your forms and me getting spells around you and stuff." She trailed off shyly.

"I've been waiting for you to say that! Hermione looked up into Sirens beaming face.

)0(

Hermione was sitting in her room when her necklace started to burn, she opened it and beamed at Harry's image.

"Harry! I've missed you!"

"Missed you too 'Mione!" The pair spent a few moments catching up and Harry listened in fascination as Hermione explained her training.

"But why 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Harry what happened this year just proves that I'm not strong enough and I want to change that! I don't to be a victim during whatever happens next year."

"How do you know anything's going to happen?" the boy interrupted.

"Really Harry?" she asked, "Both years with the magical world that we've had we've both nearly died! I'm training to prevent that death the next time we do something like this again." _Not to mention all the stuff I know is going to happen in the future! _

"I see your point." Hermione smiled at him.

"But I'm sure you didn't call so as to get into an argument so I'm sorry, my last word on the subject is to suggest you join in while you're here but I won't force you." _Siren will, _she added mentally.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Hermione smiled, "now what was this about an Aunt Marge?"

)0(

Over the last few weeks the girls had settled into an easy routine based on their first day, they ran, ate, showered, did book work, ate again, practiced fighting together and Hermione's spell work, ate and then fell into bed. It worked for them.

Siren and Hermione had grown closer as well both of them seeing the other as family, Siren saw Hermione as her favourite little sister while Hermione saw her as the best Aunt anyone could ever have.

Hermione had also noticed that she was going through puberty once again, the only upside that she could see was that Siren wouldn't try and have 'The Talk' with her, or so she thought.

Hermione was sitting in her room reading when Siren knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Hermione was surprised by the interruption but she didn't mind it. Siren walked into the room, leaving the door open behind her and sat opposite Hermione in the rocking chair.

"Err Hermione I know that you used to be 17 but did your mum ever talk to you about erm….sex?" Siren asked nervously.

"Yes." Hermione answered in a high pitched voice.

"Oh," Siren looked relived, "good," this was not a conversation she wanted to have, "I'll er," she stood up and started backing away towards the door, "just go make dinner then," she was out in the corridor now, "bye!" she all but ran away leaving Hermione with a blush that the Weasleys would be proud of.

)0(

Sirius Black was not normally a patient man but his godson had always been the exception to that rule and now that he was out and about he just wanted to see the young man once before heading off to Hogwarts to wait for the start of term and his chance to capture that rat Peter Pettigrew. Sirius in his animagus form of Padfoot a bear sized black dog was waiting on the corner of the street where Harry was staying with his Aunt and uncle prepared to wait until the next morning when Harry would be out and about to see him so imagine Sirius's surprise when the front door of number four banged open and Harry stormed out, dragging his school trunk behind him.

Harry threw his trunk down on the corner of the road and sat on it before pulling a golden chain out from under his shirt. Sirius didn't peg him as a boy to wear jewellery but who was he to judge? Sirius jumped as he heard Harry's voice.

"Siren," Harry had opened a small pocket watch that was on the end of the chain, "Siren." The boy was whispering.

"Harry?" a woman's voice came out of the watch, "What's wrong?" she sounded worried and Sirius approved; it meant she cared.

"I just blew up my Aunt."

_He what?!_

"I'm sorry?" the woman sounded confused, "Did you just say what I thought you just said?"

"If you thought I said 'I just blew up my Aunt' then yes!" Harry muttered angrily.

"Where are you?" the woman asked seriously.

"On the end of my road."

"Give me two seconds." Harry closed the watch and looked around.

"How's she going to get here?" he asked himself.

A sudden loud crack made Harry jump to his feet and pull out his wand.

"Harry!" A woman exclaimed as she spotted him, she ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. Sirius watched the woman carefully, she was wearing an ankle length black trench coat but it wasn't made out of wool it was something lighter that would billow out behind her as she walked, her shoes were black boots that reached her knee, and she was wearing light blue jeans with a red shirt but the last thing was a golden chain that matched the one Harry wore around his neck.

"Nice to see you to." Harry gasped as he massaged his ribs. The woman chuckled and slapped him lightly across the back of his head.

"Cheeky bugger." She pulled out her wand and tapped the trunk that Harry had left on the floor, it vanished, "I sent it on ahead." She explained without been asked. Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

_Just like James. _

"What's that?" the woman spun on the spot turning to face Sirius as he snorted in laughter at his remembrance of James Potter.

"What's what Siren?" Harry asked following her gaze and raising his wand which he had never put away.

"I…" Siren tilted her head to the side listening before she suddenly knelt down and held out her hand, "come here boy."

"Huh?"

"It's a dog." Siren explained to the confused young man as Sirius weighed up the pros and cons of going to the witch.

Siren waved her wand and a large piece of pork appeared in her hand, she put her wand away before waving the food in Sirius's direction.

"Come on boy." She waved the food again.

Sirius's stomach made the choice for him and he walked out of the shadows to the witch, food and boy.

"That is a big dog." Harry muttered as Sirius took the food from Sirens hand gently.

"Oh I bet he's a puppy really." Siren sat down beside him and started scratching him behind the ears. Sirius lent into the contact; another human hadn't touched him in anyway in twelve years. Sirens scratching moved to his neck as she checked for a collar, "No collar poor thing must be a stray."

"He certainly smells like it." Harry joked.

"Good point." Siren laughed. Sirius huffed, he just hadn't had the chance to bathe in a while it wasn't his fault! "Harry, have you ever had a dog?" Siren asked slyly as Harry joined her patting Sirius.

"Nah, the Dursleys never let me have anything."

"Do you want one?"

"I'd love one…why?" he asked. Siren didn't answer and just scratched Sirius behind the ears.

"When we get home you'll need to be quiet; Hermione's in bed." Siren didn't move and neither did Harry.

"Are we just going to leave the dog here?" Sirius couldn't help a sad whine escaping him as Harry spoke.

"I guess so." Siren sighed as she stood and held out her arm to Harry, he stood as well but didn't take the offered arm instead staring at Sirius who was giving the poor boy the puppy dog eyes he was famous for.

"We can't leave him here!" Harry protested before asking suddenly, "Does Hermione like dogs?" Siren grinned.

"Let's find out." She grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck and Harry by the arm before disapperating.

)0(

When Harry could breathe again he found himself in an exact copy of the Gryffindor common room with one door on each wall.

"This is your room," Siren told him, "that door is to the bathroom, that one a bedroom, that one to the hall and the other is empty so you can tell me what you want in there and I can fix it up for you. Okay?" Siren smiled down at the gobsmacked boy.

"Thank you." He was blinking rapidly trying to hide the tears of happiness but both of the older people in the room noticed and both decided not to comment.

"I'm leaving Snuffles in here with you." Siren told the boy as she turned to leave the room she was stopped before she could get too far by Harry as he wrapped his arms around her, when the boy let go he asked confused,

"Snuffles?"

"The dog," she winked in the dogs direction and laughed, "I'll wake you up for breakfast!" and then she walked out of the room.

"Just us then, eh Snuffles?" Harry sniffed as he spoke to the dog who barked in response, "Let's go to bed."

)0(

The next morning Siren, after preparing breakfast after the girls run, came up stairs and knocked on Harry's door, she didn't get an answer. Siren smirked as an idea popped into her head. She pushed the door open slowly and peaked around it, the door at the opposite end of the room was open. Siren crept across the open space and pushed this door open as wide as she could.

On the bed was Harry and Snuffles curled up together.

"Awww!" Siren cried loudly, both males jumped and fell off the bed Snuffles first with Harry landing on top of him a second later.

Harry jumped to his feet and glared at the woman who was smiling behind her hand.

Snuffles stood, growled playfully and moved towards her.

"Get dressed Harry Hermione's waiting!" Siren sing-songed before walking out of the room with Snuffles following.

)0(

Hermione watched as Siren walked back into the kitchen humming with a giant black dog following behind her.

"Siren is that?" Hermione asked quietly as she watched the dog watching her.

"Hermione meet Snuffles, Snuffles meet Hermione!" Siren introduced happily. Hermione snorted into her morning tea before studying the dog over the top of the mug.

"O…kay.." she paused, shook her head and then turned back to Siren who had her back to Hermione as she readied Harry's breakfast; bacon and eggs.

"Why is erm…Snuffles here?" Hermione asked.

"Wait and see!" Siren chuckled waving the spatula at her.

"Fine, Fine!"

"Hermione?" both girls turned at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she launched herself across the room and into the surprised boys' arms. Harry held onto the excited Hermione tightly before she pulled away. Harry looked her up and down once more she was only wearing shorts and a halter top! Harry realised something as he saw the uncovered skin of his best female friend; he liked her.

Hermione was having similar thoughts.

When Harry sat down to eat with Snuffles beside him, Hermione dragged Siren into the living room.

Siren seated herself on the sofa and waited for Hermione to speak, the witch in question was currently pacing across the room.

"What is it Hermione?" Siren asked, genially confused and worried about the girl she had come to see as a daughter. Hermione fell onto the sofa beside Siren.

"I like Harry."

"So?" Siren asked.

"I can't like Harry."

"Why not?" Siren asked carefully.

"Because I have a mate somewhere!"

"Ohh," Siren understood now, "him."

"Yes him!" Hermione snapped as she jumped back up and started pacing again.

"You know.." Siren started but Hermione cut her off.

"I just don't want to be unfaithful to him he is the other part of my soul after all! He's basically a part of me! And here I am betraying him by having feelings for another person! I feel horrible! He's probably out there somewhere been faithful and I'm here acting like a slut!" Siren grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her back onto the sofa.

"You are not a slut!" she insisted.

"But-"

"No! Listen to me now, okay? Use the logical part of your brain and think this through. You and your mate share a soul why would you have feelings for anyone who wasn't your other half? And don't even bring up Ronald he was the product of drugs!" Siren paused and saw Hermione frowning as she thought.

"So….Harry is my mate?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously." Siren drawled, "How ever did you guess?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh hush up you!" Hermione hit her playfully across her shoulder which Siren then grabbed in fake pain. Hermione laughed.

The pair walked back into the kitchen in time to see Harry finish the washing up.

"Oh you don't have to do that Harry!" Siren stepped towards him.

"I wanted to." Harry answered with a smile. Siren smirked and shook her head.

"A man who wants to do work you will make a woman very happy one day Mr Potter!" Siren laughed as Harry turned red.

Snuffles huffed in amusement as well before moving to sit next to Siren's legs, she scratched his head as she looked at the two teens who were now leaning on one of the counters talking.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Siren exclaimed suddenly making everyone in the room jump, "You two should go on a picnic!"

"Really," Hermione asked, "what about training?"

"One day won't kill you…probably." Siren grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm all for it!" Harry told them excitedly, "That's if you want to 'Mione." He turned to her with his best puppy dog eyes in place.

"Oh all right!" Hermione agreed, laughing as Harry punched the air. Siren laughed and raised her wand, she waved it and a fully stocked picnic basket appeared on the bar near to Hermione.

"Everything you'll need is in there," Siren explained, "including a blanket."

"I can't help but think your anxious to get us out of the house." Hermione teased as she walked towards the door, Harry picked up the basket.

"Yes Hermione I need you out the house so I can go on a hot date." Siren deadpanned and Snuffles growled.

"What about Snuffles?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'll take him on a walk!" Siren laughed and Snuffles jumped to his feet, stood on his back legs and then licked Sirens face, "Lovely." She muttered sarcastically as she pushed him back to the floor, "Have fun!" she called after the retreating teens, "Somebody ought to." She added in an under tone.

Snuffles bumped his head against her legs.

"If only you were human Snuffles," Siren muttered as she scratched his head, "its lonely been me." Snuffles whined sadly, "Oh well," Siren shrugged off her funk, "I promised you a walk did I not?" she grinned as he barked, "Well off we go then." She grabbed him by the collar and they disapperated.

Siren and Snuffles reappeared in the woods beside a large park, Snuffles pressed his nose to the ground and started to sniff.

"Don't kill anything." Siren ordered before sitting down with her back to one of the trees in the sunlight. She closed her eyes and thought about the dog in front of her who was really a man, she had to tell Harry about Sirius eventually she didn't want him thinking that she had betrayed him when Sirius revealed himself but she also didn't want Sirius to run away from her in fear of what she knew….it would be hard but she might be able to do it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the very man-dog she had been thinking about.

Snuffles pressed his cold nose onto hers making her jump. The dog stared into her eyes for a moment before barking and backing away wagging his tail. Siren looked down in her lap and saw a large stick.

"Fetch?" she asked, "You want to play fetch?" the dog barked, "Okay then." She sighed, stood and threw the stick, Snuffles ran after it without waiting for the order.

)0(

Hermione led the way into the woods she had become very familiar with during her morning runs.

"Where are we going 'Mione?" Harry asked as he caught up to her and fell in place beside her.

"A clearing I found a few weeks back." Hermione answered as she looked around her, she paused a moment before moving to the west.

"How far is it?" Harry as a few minutes later. Hermione chuckled.

"Tried Harry?"

"No." he adjusted his hold on the basket, "This thing is heavy!" Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry, we're here."

They breached the trees and entered a clearing about the same size as a football pitch with a lake in the centre.

"Wow." Harry muttered as he looked around.

"I know!" Hermione grinned and grabbed his arm, "Let's go find a place to eat!"

)0(

Siren laughed as she watched Snuffles trying to climb a tree to retrieve the stick that she had thrown up there to keep him busy for a short while. Snuffles heard her laughing and huffed at her before turning his back and sitting down with a thump.

"Ahh Snuffles don't be like that." Siren walked up to him and tried to pat his head but the dog moved out from under her hand. Siren scowled at the dog before turning and walking away, "Fine be that way." She sat down again at the other side on the clearing to people watch as muggle couples walked passed.

She sighed and turned away from the happy people watching something she couldn't have just made her chest hurt.

"Fucking Founders," she muttered, "if you hadn't of tied me to the school I could be dead by now." She continued to scowl at the ground.

"I'm sure that the ground is very sorry for what it did." An amused voice spoke up from her left. Siren turned her head, scowl still in place, and watched a rather handsome man walk towards her.

"Not sorry enough." She muttered quietly but the man heard anyway and laughed. Siren sighed angrily; why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?!

"The name's James." James held out his hand as he sat down beside Siren without an invitation. Siren ignored his hand and returned to glaring at the ground hoping the man would go away if she ignored him for long enough, "So what's a pretty thing like you doing out her all alone?" he flirted. Siren resisted the urge to hit herself at James's inability to go away.

"Ignoring the strange man who started talking to her." She answered. James let out a loud belly laugh and Siren sighed; how thick was this man?!

"So what's your name?"

)0(

Hermione and Harry had set up their picnic blanket and were laid out next to each other as they looked up at the clouds and tried to find shapes.

"That one looks like a dragon!" Harry pointed; Hermione moved her head closer to his to get a better look.

"You're right!"

"Did you hear about Ron?" Harry asked.

"What about him?"

"His family won some money and went to visit Bill in Egypt."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Siren that."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"She'll go on a rant about responsibility and how if the Weasleys have so little money in the first place why visit another country when they could improve their kids' stuff." Hermione shrugged, "She has a point."

"She does." Harry frowned.

"What subjects are you taking this year?" Harry smiled; trust Hermione to turn a conversation to school work!

"Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and all the normal ones."

"Oh…..you know that Divination is a very woolly subject? It's not been proved, I know that real Sears are out there but not all Sears are actually Sears. Do you get what I mean?"

"I think so?" the question made Hermione laugh and Harry quickly joined her.

)0(

James was still talking about himself Siren checked her watch he was getting close to have been talking non-stop for five minutes.

Siren heard the leaves move behind them and turned to look for the source, it was Snuffles he was growling at the man beside her in a very possessive way.

"What the hell is that?" James shrieked and Siren was suddenly reminded that bear sized dogs are not normal in fact he was very recognisable she was going to have to find a way to de-age him. Snuffles took another step forwards and growled louder.

Siren stood slowly.

"What are you doing?" James whisper-yelled at her, but Snuffles growling increased at the sound of his voice.

"That's my dog!" Snuffles wagged his tail at her words and Siren smiled; it appeared all was forgiven.

"What that mutt?" James spat. Siren jumped to her feet.

"Yes 'that mutt'!" She tried to walk towards the dog but James grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"I don't think so princess." Snuffles started moving forwards, his growls sounding like a motorbike.

"Oh no I don't think so." Siren growled before stomping her foot down on his own, jabbing her elbow back into his stomach and slamming her head backwards. James fell to the floor moaning in pain, "Let's go home Snuffles" Siren grabbed the dogs collar, marched a short way into the woods and disapperated.

)0(

"And that just proves me right!" Hermione announced happily. Harry raised himself up on one elbow to look down on her.

"Does it really?" he teased.

"Yes." She told him smugly. He grinned.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree." He edged closer to her slowly but Hermione didn't notice as she huffed.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am the best." And with that he rolled so he was on top of her and tickled her relentlessly.

"No!" Hermione shrieked between giggles as she thrashed under Harry trying to make him get off.

"Say it!" Harry commanded.

"Never." She giggled, panting.

"Then I shall continue until you do so." And he did. It was another few minutes before Hermione gave up panting. Harry slumped over slightly but didn't move from above her as he regained his breath as well, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

When he opened he met Hermione's hazel gaze.

"Harry…" she muttered staring at his lips.

"Yeah?" he watched as her tongue darted out and wetted her own.

"Kiss me." Harry did as he was told.

)0(

**A Poll is now open for who Siren ends up with either Sirius/Siren, Remus/Siren or Sirius/Siren/Remus. Vote now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Diagon Alley.

It took Harry a week before he came out of his new girlfriend haze and notice that his dog was stalking Siren. It had started after they had come back from the park; Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room, curled up together waiting for Siren and Snuffles to come home. Harry was slightly worried about how the woman he had only met properly twice would take their new relationship, when he voiced his concerns to Hermione she only let out a very un-Hermione like giggle and refused to say anything more.

The front door had slammed open with enough force to shake the house; Hermione had shot to her feet pulling Harry with her as she ran out into the corridor. Siren stormed passed the teens without stopping and up the stairs the teens flinched again as Siren's bedroom door slammed shut even harder than the front door had opened. The teens shared a glance and turned back to the door in time to watch Snuffles walking the door growling under his breath.

"What happened?" Hermione asked the animal, Snuffles just walked passed them and up the stairs after Siren. Hermione looked lost and turned to Harry who just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he was safe….for the moment.

The next day Siren had explained what had happened in the park to a concerned and worried Hermione while Harry stared at the practice dummies that Siren was destroying with every sentence. When Siren managed to calm down she explained the wards to the two teens that were allowing them to do underage magic without getting caught, she explained it all in one word: "Complicated" winked and then said it was time for lunch.

On the third day after the park incident a letter from the Minister of Magic arrived for Harry excusing him from blowing up his Aunt Marge and asking him to remain in Shadows Cove where he was safe from harm, he also asked that the Lady Siren contact him if she needed anything which had made Siren snort before handing the letter off to Hermione who giggled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as she placed the letter down on the table. Harry had asked what the Minister meant when he spoke about 'keeping safe'.

"Harry what do you know about the night your parents were murdered?" Siren had asked gently as she sat opposite the couple, Hermione held Harry's hand under the table; they still hadn't told Siren about their relationship but judging by the look in Sirens eye and the fact that Hermione had kissed him on the cheek Siren already knew and was just waiting for the teens to come clean.

"Nothing," Harry hesitated, "but sometimes I have this dream: a flash of green light" he looked at Siren who frowned as she tried to work out how to word what she wanted to say.

"'A flash of green light', "she repeated, "only one spell has that colour: the killing curse." Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

"So I'm remembering?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she hesitated, "I'm sorry." Siren looked away from him in thought, "You have some of the worst memories possible for a child your age," she mused, Harry wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself, "I'll have to teach you the potronus charm."

"Potronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"A Shield of positive energy," Hermione answered but before Siren even opened her mouth making her laugh silently, "fuelled by a happy memory."

"Oh." Harry paused, "Why?"

"Dementors." Siren didn't explain any further.

"Dementors are horrible creatures that suck the happiness out of you followed by your soul." Hermione explained quietly, "They guard the wizarding prison Azkaban." Hermione looked to Siren for her to take over.

Snuffles walked into the room and lay his head on the older woman's' lap. Siren stroked his head absently as she talked.

"This summer a man named Sirius Black escaped Azkaban," Snuffles lifted his head slightly and his tail stopped wagging, "The Ministry claims that Sirius is responsible for Voldemort finding your parents. The Potters had used a charm to hide and it required a 'Secret Keeper'; one person who knew their location, they chose Sirius Black because he and your father along with Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin had been friends since their school days. Sirius and your father were closer than brothers and that made Sirius the logical choice for Secret Keeper. The charm was set up by Dumbledore and was powerful enough that even if the Dark Lord had his nose pressed up against the house's windows he wouldn't be able to see it. But you were betrayed and Voldemort killed your parents and tried to kill you." Siren stopped and watched as Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek while Harry's face was paler then the Hogwarts ghosts.

"He gave them up?" Harry asked quietly. Snuffles whined.

"That is what the Ministry believes." Siren answered stiffly.

"And what do you believe?" Hermione asked shrewdly. She knew that truth after all and wanted Siren to tell Harry.

"Some of the facts just don't fit." Siren stopped as Harry spoke.

"What do the facts matter? He killed them!" Harry tried to stand and storm from the room but Hermione forced him to stay sitting.

"Listen." She hissed.

"Sirius Black was seen the next day in the Muggle world with Peter Pettigrew who yelled about how Sirius had betrayed Lilly and James before Black cursed him; he killed 13 muggles and the only bit of Peter they found was his finger, but the thing is with a blasting curse that powerful more of Peter should have remained blood for one thing. The curse managed to reach the sewers underneath the street and for a wizard with the right tools it would be easy enough to escape that way." Siren tilled her head as she watched Harry's mind work.

"But wouldn't Dumbledore know about who was the secret keeper if he set up the spell?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Siren lent back in her seat.

"So what are you saying?" Harry demanded, his temper rising, "Did he kill them?"

"No." Siren answered, "At least I don't think so, you are free to choose what you believe Harry that's why I told you." Siren smiled at him gently, "We always have a choice."

Harry nodded a thoughtful look on his face. Siren and Hermione shared a smile before Siren disappeared under a pile of black fur.

"Opf!" Siren landed on the floor with an ecstatic Snuffles above her, tail wagging a mile a minute and his tongue attacking her face.

The rest of the week was mostly uneventful but it was only on the last day when Harry started to find Snuffles infatuation, for lack of a better word, with Siren hilarious.

Harry and Hermione where sitting in the back yard of the Cove when Siren walked outside closely followed by Snuffles, so close in fact that he was very likely to trip her up. Siren sighed at the dog as she moved across the lawn to the two teens. She flopped onto the grass beside them thankfully and summoned a stick for Snuffles to chase.

"I thought he was my dog?" Harry joked as he ran his fingers though the reading Hermione's hair.

"So did i!" Siren answered as Snuffles began running back to them with the stick firmly in his mouth, he dropped it covered in saliva onto the ground beside Siren before dropping onto the grass beside her and planting his head in her lap. Siren automatically started running her fingers through his hair.

Harry chuckled and Siren slapped him across his arm which just made him laugh harder, Snuffles growled as his head rest moved, Hermione put down her book as Harry's laughter disturbed her.

"I did come out here for a reason." Siren stated as Harry's laughter died down, "Do you two want to come with me to Diagon Alley?" Harry looked to Hermione who was nodding excitedly.

"I can finally get my cat!" she jumped to her feet and ran into the house to get ready to go out.

"I want to go to Gringots and Quality Quiditch Supplies." Harry stood as well, "Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Siren grinned.

)0(

The Alley wasn't that busy when Harry, Hermione and Siren apperated into it after leaving Snuffles at the Cove.

The trio walked up the street towards the bank to get their money before going on a shopping spree they made it into the entrance hall of the bank where all the Goblin tellers were serving the normal wizards. Siren walked to a free teller and started speaking with him while Harry and Hermione stood behind her holding hands.

"Well, well what have we here?" a voice behind then drawled, the pair turned slowly, "Potty and the Mudblood? I thought this bank served decent people." Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry muttered trying not to draw attention.

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve? Potty all defensive about his mudblood?" Malfoy scoffed, "I would say you could do better but it is you Potty." Malfoy smirked.

"Actually Draco," Draco paled as he saw Siren, "because I am pureblood and Hermione is related to me that makes her at least half-blood, does it not?" Siren sneered as she stood behind Harry and Hermione, "Unless you doubt MY purity?"

"Now, now Draco," Malfoy Sr walked up behind his son, "not getting into trouble are we?"

"Your son was just questioning my family's blood purity Lucius," Siren stepped forward, "I hope this is not a question shared by the rest of your house?"

"Of course not," Harry almost found it comical as Lucius covered his sons tracks, "it was an honest mistake." Lucius bowed his head slightly before backing away, dragging Draco by his grip on his shoulder.

Siren snorted before walking away Harry and Hermione following in her wake.

A Goblin led them deeper into the bank before bowing them into another office. Siren bowed back and led the way into the room. The centre of the room was a sitting area with red sofas in a circle around a large round coffee table, the carpet circled into the centre of the room, the walls were covered in bookcases but the parts that were visible were painted a deep red, at the other end of the room to the door that the trio had just walked through was a large dark wooden desk with three comfortable looking chairs in front of it at which a large Goblin was sitting with five large scrolls on the desk in front of him.

Siren led the way forwards and another Goblin closed the door behind them. Siren bowed again to the Goblin and the teens copied. The Goblin bowed his head in return and gestured to the seats, Siren took the one in the middle, Harry the right and Hermione the left.

"Good day master Goblin." Siren greeted him.

"Good day," he returned, "when I received news of your arrival I had the required documents fetched from the significant vaults," he waved his hand over the scrolls in front of him, "Where would you like to start?"

"The Potter Will." Siren answered. Harry and Hermione both looked at her in shock but Siren kept her gaze on the Goblin.

"Very well." The Goblin reached for the far left parchment decorated with a red and black crest, it was a pair of black Pegasus's rearing up on their hide legs while facing towards each other but stopping them from touching was a black sword. The Goblin broke the seal and got ready to read it out loud.

"_The following is the last Will and Testament of James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evans._

_Firstly to Harry,_

_ If you are reading this Harry it means that somehow you survived and we did not. I can tell you that where ever we are we miss you and we are so sorry that we had to leave you. We both had so much we wanted to teach you and show you but we have moved on. We leave you everything from the Potter vaults to the estates and manors around the world. We love you Harry that will never change._

_Second to Sirius Orion Black (this letter was written by James only),_

_ Don't blame yourself mate it's not your fault, your plan to switch secret keepers was a great one (its straight after you voiced the idea that I am writing this) using Peter is a good idea and a smart misdirection….. hard to believe that you were the one that came up with it, eh? Be a good Godfather to Harry and raise him right. You probably don't need any money I could leave you so I won't even try. To you I leave a single chest within the main Potter vault contained within you will find every plan for every prank and every year, all our photos and memories. _

_Third to Remus John Lupin (This letter was written by James only),_

_ I'm sorry we didn't trust you with the plan Moony but we couldn't risk it, I never believed you were the spy but one wrong word at the wrong time would have made you a target. To you we leave the sum of 100,000 Galleons from the Potter vaults and a chest also within the main Potter vault contained within you will find every plan for every prank and every year, all our photos and memories, lastly to you Moony I leave Lilly's Grove as your new home. Live well my friend. _

_Moony, Padfoot and Prongs- the true Marauders. _

_Forth to Severus Snape (this letter was written by both Potters),_

_ Sev, to you my best friend I leave my love and a letter, we may have parted on worse than bad terms but I forgive you and ask you to forgive yourself. _

_Snape (this is James) I simply wanted to ask for your forgiveness what I did to you for all of those years was wrong it's just taken me this long to see it, so I ask for your forgiveness though I do not expect to receive it and I understand why not._

_Fifth to the following people we, Lilly and James, leave nothing but contempt: Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew, Petunia Dursley and her family._

_Finally our instructions for Harry, he should be given to (in this order):_

_Sirius Black_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones _

_Remus Lupin (but with support due to his 'furry little problem'.)_

_Our last message is this: SIRIUS BLACK WAS NOT OUR SECRET KEEPER! IT WAS PETER PETTIGREW!_

_Do not mourn our passing we lived as well as we loved- Lilly Potter._

_I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no good in the next life even as my Mischief is managed in this- James Potter._"

The Goblin cleared his throat and took a drink from a glass of water that as he clicked his fingers appeared on the desk beside him.

Siren turned to Harry and pulled the boy into her arms, he was crying silently.

It was a few minutes until Siren let Harry go and Hermione pulled him into her arms and a few more minutes after that for her to let him go.

"Mister Potter," the Goblin addressed the boy, "due to your age it is impossible for us to turn control of your accounts over to you so that we can deal with the marriage contract that has been active since your second year of life and the items and money removed from your vault by persons other than yourself."

"'Marriage contract'?!" Harry spluttered.

"Yes." The Goblin reached into draw and pulled out another piece of parchment, "Between you and a Miss Ginerva Weasley, signed by a Mrs Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, with quite a generous dowry I might add." Harry stared open mouthed at the Goblin, "I take it you did not know?"

"May i?" Siren asked. The Goblin handed over the parchment and Siren scanned it quickly before snorting in disgust, "According to this if either of the two to be wedded do not show interest in the other by the oldest's sixth year of education then an enchantment will activate causing infatuation like that of a love potion only it doesn't wear off!" Siren tossed the paper down on the table.

"What?" Hermione exploded, "How dare they!" she tried to jump to her feet but the Goblin spoke.

"The head of your house can dissolve the contract."

"Then who's the head?" Harry asked desperately.

"No one until you reach your 18th birthday, you can however because you are the last of your line appoint and advocate to run your house until the time at which you will take over."

"!8 is too late Harry!" Hermione looked frantic, she couldn't lose him now!

"How do I do it?" Harry asked carefully.

"You find a magical being who then swears on their magic to use their power in been Lord or Lady of the house in question, in this case Potter, for you and your houses benefit." The Goblin shrugged, "Simple really."

Harry turned to Siren.

"Be my advocate?" he asked. Siren stared at him in shock.

"An advocate also becomes the guardian of the heir in question, in both worlds. You would have to live together like family for all intents and purposes your guardian would be your parent."

"Better question," Harry muttered before turning back to Siren, "be my mum?"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped but Siren and Harry ignored her.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Siren asked him quietly.

"Never more sure."

Siren grinned.

"I swear on my magic to serve house Potter and the Potter heir in my duty of Advocate with faith, I will always use my power to benefit both house Potter and the heir of the house, so mote it be." Siren and Harry both glowed a deep red and the sound of neighing horses rang through the room. The light became blinding and everyone in the room had to cover their eyes.

When the light faded everyone looked at Siren on her robes had appeared the Potter house crest and on her right ring finger the Potter family ring, a ruby with the crest engraved in it.

"My first act as Lady Potter is to dissolve this contract." Siren tapped her want to the parchment and it shrivelled before their eyes, "My second is to recover all of the goods removed from the Potter vaults without my or my heir's permission." the Goblin nodded, "And last as the Lady Potter I claim all the spoils of war that belong to me and my house." Another flash of light lit the room as a sword appeared on the table in front of Siren another smaller flash lit the front of Harry and Siren's robes as the Potter crest appeared on both as well as another; it was a black tree without any leaves on a white background, the dead looking branches twisting around gracefully.

"Gryffindor's sword." Siren whistled, "I'm gonna have to teach you sword play Harry."

"That is not for Mister Potter, it is for you." Siren stared at the Goblin open mouthed.

"You're kidding me." Siren muttered falling back in her chair.

"There are no young goats here Lady Hogwarts-Shadow-Potter."

"Hogwarts?" Siren asked weekly.

"Shadow?" Hermione asked.

"Of course all four founders' seats are yours." The Goblin explained, "And the house of shadow you inherited by conquest."

"Oh." Siren muttered.

"How come Harry has it to then?" Hermione watched her boyfriend study the front of his robes.

"He is the son of the Lady Shadow." The Goblin pointed at Siren.

"Oh." It was Hermione's turn to mutter.

)0(

Siren walked back into Shadows Cove with the sword of Gryffindor at her hip, the founders' rings on her left hand and the Potter ring on the right, the Shadow house ring was not actually a ring but a permanent tattoo on her upper right arm (a white shield with the tree on it). Luckily the Hogwarts crest had not taken up any more space on her robes as it would have led to a lot of uncomfortable questions. Siren had her arm around Harry's shoulder, the boy himself was clutching a new Firebolt broom that Siren had bought him as a make up for a life-times worth of birthday and Christmas presents; she was his new mum after all. Hermione followed behind a ginger cat wrapped up in her arms.

They had also contacted Amelia Bones who as head of the DMLE (department of magical law enforcement) could use the evidence in the Potter Will to get Sirius a trial and eventually his freedom.

The last thing the trio had done was get Harry a new vault key and destroy the old one that was in or used to be in the Weasley family's hold the next time they tried to take something from any of his vaults they would be unable.

Snuffles launched himself at Siren and Harry the moment they got close enough to him. The Firebolt was safely dropped when Harry saw Snuffles running at them; Siren had no such chance and found herself on the floor with her sheathed sword jabbing her in the thigh.

"Snuffles!" Siren cried. The dog jumped off the two people it had pinned down with his tongue hanging out cheekily, "Sometimes I hate you." Siren glared at him playfully. Snuffles just wagged his tail.

)0(

**The Poll ends after the next chapter so cast your votes now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter that all belongs to J.K. I only own my OC Siren and the ideas behind her. Thank you. **

**That's it Sirens fate is decided and the results will be posted next chapter! However Harry and Hermione need Animagi forms! Poll up vote now! **

)0(

_To Siren Celeste,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well, I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It has come to my attention that you have extensive knowledge in the subjects of Dark Arts and it defence I would like to offer you a job as a part time Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The teacher I currently have in the position is unable to teach full time for reasons I cannot explain in a letter. _

_If you were to take the job you would be required to help teach and teach without assistance, you have to share the responsibilities of marking and planning with your fellow teacher, you will be expected to patrol corridors at night and punish wrong doers without bias. _

_The pay is 25000 galleons a year and you have all school holidays free. You are allowed to leave the school grounds at any time but it is preferred that you inform myself or the deputy headmistress before doing so for security reasons. _

_Because you yourself never attended Hogwarts on accepting the job you will have to be sorted so you will have a house when sporting event occur._

_If you accept the job please respond to this letter by the end of the week._

_Yours,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Siren placed the letter back down on the table with a grin on her face this was perfect! She had a way to stay close to both of the people she know cared about like her own children and she could work with them to make sure their education continued the way she wished it to! Dumbledore had offered her one of the best things that had ever happened to her a shame it was so he could manipulate her into something.

She ran her fingers through the hair on the top of Snuffles head as she thought about the best way to get him into the school, she would have to de-age him and make him into a puppy…he was going to love it! Yeah right!

Siren sighed attracting Snuffles attention; the dog lifted his head and licked her chin gently.

"I'm okay Snuffles just trying to work something out." The dog tilted his head to the side in question, "Well if you really want to know I've been offered a job at Hogwarts," Snuffles tail started wagging, "and I want to take you with me but your too big." His tail stopped, "I want to de-age you." She paused and looked the dog in the eye, "Please?"

Snuffles tail started wagging again.

"You don't mind?" the tail wagged harder and Siren smirked, "So lets get started!"

)0(

It was the middle of August and Harry and Hermione had refused Ron's invitation to meet him in Diagon Alley due to the contract they had discovered at Gringots. Siren hadn't told her two young charges about her new work arrangement as she wanted it to be a surprise.

The four residences of Shadows Cove were currently outside in the sunlight wands out; Siren was trying to teach them the patronus charm. Hermione was having trouble with it; she was younger than the last time she had learnt it and her magical core was smaller so it was even harder now than it had been when she was a member of the DA.

Harry had his eyes closed as he tried to find his happiest memory while Siren was sitting on the ground leaning on Snuffles who was watching his Godson with great interest. The boy huffed exasperated as his memory failed to even produce a white mist. Siren smiled at him as he sat beside her for a rest and with a wave of her wand she summoned some cool lemonade from the fridge. A silver tray bearing a huge glass jug, three tall glasses, bucket of ice, charmed never to melt, and a white dog bowl flew to land on Siren's lap.

Siren placed the bowl on the ground and filled it with a wordless spell.

Harry took a glass gratefully and gulped it down. He sent it back on the tray and the jug immediately rose into the air and re-filled it. Siren grinned as Harry grabbed the glass again and downed it once more.

Hermione dropped onto the ground beside her boyfriend and nodded in thanks as he passed her the second glass. Once both teens had stopped drinking like they hadn't seen a liquid for a week Siren placed the tray on the ground.

"I think I might be able to do something to help." Siren stood and brushed off her jeans. The two teens watched intently, Snuffles lifted his head from the ground to watch as well. Siren twisted her wand and yelled:

"Expecto patronum!" the silver monster that erupted from her wand was unexpected but the fact that a silver lead still attached it to her was even more so, even Harry knew (after Hermione had forced him to sit down and read the books Siren had provided on the subject) a patronus was independent of the caster no matter who or what either of them were which meant that Siren was doing yet another impossible thing…Hermione was beginning to expect them now. The patronus its-self seemed unable to pick a form to take, at the moment it was shifting between two canine forms: a wolf and a large dog.

"That's new." Siren muttered. She jerked her wand and the silver 'lead' snapped. The patronus started at her like she had murdered its best friend, it settled into a dense cloud of silver mist with two piercing eyes before floating to hover over the two teens.

Harry sighed as he felt Siren's positive emotions wash over him like a warm bath and judging by the matching sigh Hermione produced; she felt the same. Harry stood and the cloud rose to prevent him coming into contact with his skin. Harry raised his wand and a silver mass shot out of it. It was a stag. The magnificent animal cantered around the training field before moving towards Snuffles. The dog stood as the stag approached and both Hermione and Siren knew what was running through the dog-man's mind: 'Prongs'.

Both women sighed as the glowing stag passed them, it paused a moment and nuzzled the side of Hermione's face making her giggle. The stag turned to Siren and bowed its head in respect and, they later decided, thanks before continuing on to Snuffles.

The dog and the stag stared at each other before the dog bowed his head, a single tear falling from one eye that no one but Siren spotted. Snuffles whined and the stag lowered its head to nuzzle the hound before turning and walking back to Harry. The boy held out his hand to pet the beast but it faded before he could make contact. Harry let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding before turning to Siren who was smiling at him proudly.

"That's my boy." She ruffled his already messy hair before realising her own patronus was still there.

Hermione had noticed too and seemed to be gearing herself up before raising her wand. A silver streak cut across the field before doubling back to her, it floated in front of her face and Hermione smiled as she saw the familiar otter swimming around her head.

Siren waved her wand once more and her patronus vanished, the tray with the drinks on flew back into the house and Snuffles suddenly found himself smelling much nicer than before. Siren smirked as the dog-man tried to work out what she had done to him.

"Time for lunch." They followed her back inside and sat at the bar. Siren placed a plate of sandwiches in front of each of them, except Snuffles who got a bone on the floor to make him jump down from the bar to eat it (he had mastered sitting at the bar the other day and continued to do it whenever he got the chance), and a jug of water with glasses.

All four of them began to eat quickly.

"Hey Siren," the woman looked at Harry as he spoke, "how did you know to put a stag on my watch?" Siren sat back in her chair.

"Harry I'm not-" Hermione cut over her.

"When do we start our animagus training?" she demanded, trying to stop Harry asking anymore future related questions. Siren scowled at the girl but decided that until Harry asked again she would keep her mouth shut.

"After lunch." Siren answered as she picked up her empty plate and moved towards the sink to wash it.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. This was something she had never done in the future but something she had always wanted to do, "I wonder what form I will take?" she muttered almost to herself.

"No one really knows beforehand," Siren explained as she accepted the plate Harry handed her and washed that as well, "Thank you Harry, becoming an animagus is very dangerous and the way we are doing it is illegal."

"Why?" Harry asked. Snuffles, who was watching the conversation very carefully, wagged his tail at the thought of his Godson following in his footsteps.

"When you successfully transform we aren't going to register you."

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because the less people who know about it the better. You can't really hide as an animal if everyone knows you can change into it, can you?"

"Well no." Harry blushed slightly.

"See." Siren wiped her hands dry before turning to face them and leaning back on the counter. "Did you read the books I gave you about Occlumancy?" Siren received nods from both of her charges, "Good. Go and get comfy in the living room, separate chairs please," she added quickly, "I'll be through in a moment." The two teens left the room and seated themselves in different chairs.

"Did you really read the books Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be someone else but that never worked out for me did it?" he gave a short humourless laugh, "At least now I can try something else."

"Harry." Hermione muttered quietly, "I'd never ask you to change Harry." Harry smiled at her but a shadow still remained in his eye.

"Okay kids!" Siren bounced into the room holding a large book, "Let's get this show started!" She sat cross-legged between the two sofa's the teens had chosen, "Occlumancy and finding your animal form have the same basic principles to start the practice so we're going to do both at the same time your physical training will continue but will be toned down; you are going to be mentally exhausted after every one of these sessions until you can completely organise your mind. Okay, let yourself relax and close your eyes, I want you to picture a ball of light it can be any colour and any size you just have to be able to see it."

Hermione took a sudden deep breath as she felt her magic react to what she was seeing in her minds-eye, it had started as a fist sized ball of pinkish light but had slowly morphed to a deep blood red the size of a coconut before continuing to grow even further to the size of a large cat.

"Focus on the light," Siren spoke quietly so as not to disturb the teens, "that is your magical core don't expect it to look the same next time we do this: you're core is a part of you, evolving and changing to match who you are and who you will be."

Harry could see only darkness, there was nothing there. He was about to open his eyes when he saw something pulse in the distance. He walked towards it before realising he hadn't moved at all his mind had simply rearranged its self to suit his needs. He was standing in front of what he assumed to be his core it was a bright blue and the size of a lion but the farthest edge from him was tinted a sickly green colour, like it was diseased. Harry watched as his core rotated in front of him to give him a better look at the green sickness.

"What is it?" he asked himself, his voice echoing across his so far empty mind.

"How should I know?" another voice asked. Harry span around and came face to face with a man and woman standing side by side, the man was like an older version of Harry messed up hair, glasses and all while the woman had red hair, an angelic face and Harry's eyes. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waists. It was the man who had spoken and he was now smiling crookedly at Harry.

Harry blinked. Once. Twice.

"Mum? Dad?"

)0(

Siren stopped talking as both teens slumped a little in their seats. She watched them for a moment to make sure that they were completely under.

"Good luck." She whispered.

)0(

Hermione reached out to her core only for it to move away from her like a scared animal, she moved slowly to her knees trying to make herself look as small as possible and held out her hand, determined to make her core come to her.

)0(

"Not quite son." The man who looked exactly like James Potter answered.

"We are the remnants of a spell cast by Lilly Potter on the 31st of October 1881." The woman explained, "We are the memories of your parents and their personalities but we are not really them."

"The spell," James continued, "meant that we would be dormant until you discovered your magical core under Padfoots' teachings so we could…" Harry interrupted.

"Who's Padfoot?"

Lilly frowned.

"Sirius Black, you were meant to be raised by him after our deaths."

Harry snorted.

"Dumbledore placed me with the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys?" Lilly shrieked.

Harry didn't answer and the woman started to pace, fuming. Both James and Harry waited until she calmed down a little before talking again.

"Harry maybe you could let us look at your memories?" James suggested, "So we can get up-to-date."

Harry nodded.

)0(

Hermione was surrounded by her core, it had formed an armchair for her to sit in after a short while and the teen took her seat. Hermione waited to see if Siren would give her anymore instructions but when the woman's voice was still missing after a few minutes Hermione stood and started pacing.

)0(

James and Lilly Potter sat on a sofa Harry had created in his mindscape and stared at their son. The young man was sitting opposite them silently waiting for them to speak.

"You've had an interesting life." James tried to joke. Lilly slapped him over the arm, "Ow!"

Harry cracked a smile.

"Well you were meant to discover us as soon as you could under Padfoots teachings," James was frowning as he spoke, "and he was never our secret keeper! He should never have been placed in Azkaban for anything!" Lilly calmed her husband down as she watched her son with tears in her eyes.

"Sirius is out now though." Harry explained, "He broke out, Siren explained who he was and that the Ministry thought he was after me but she said that it was more likely he was after Peter Pettigrew and said something's in the case never added up in the first place and that Sirius never got s trail either!" Harry paused for breath, "Then she went and adopted this great big black dog for me on the same night she saved me from Duzkaban-"

"Duzkaban?" Lilly asked sharply.

"The Dursleys." Harry explained. There was a small pause before James started chuckling. Lilly gave him a disapproving look, "I thought I gave you my memories?" Harry asked the pair.

"Apparently not all of them," Lilly frowned, "It'll be easier once you master Occulmancy."

"Oh."

James grinned at his son.

"Now tell us more about this Hermione."

)0(

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and blinked in the harsh light coming through the Shadow's Cove Cottage windows.

She groaned as she raised herself onto her elbows. She spotted Harry on the other sofa smiling slightly in his sleep. Hermione stood slowly and staggered out of the room following the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs from the kitchen.

Siren was standing with her back to the door leaning over a cookbook with a mixing bowl in her left arm as she stirred with her right, flour was covering the back of her shirt in great white paw prints and Snuffles was locked outside with a spell. Hermione chuckled lightly as she saw the dog's puppy eyes directed at Sirens deliberately turned back.

Siren turned to face Hermione as she heard her laugh, the woman's face was covered in flour as well, the glasses were gone and her hair hung into her face sloppily, the apron she was wearing which kept changing between _kiss the cook_ and _you really let this crazy lady in the room with the sharp objects? You deserve what you get mate! _

"Have a nice nap?" She asked as Hermione walked to the bar, sat and dug into one of the plates of food (bacon and eggs) that Siren had left sitting there. Hermione nodded rather than speaking.

Siren grinned before turning and picking up a packet of chocolate chips from the counter and pouring the whole thing into whatever dough she had in the bowl.

"Harry'll be up soon as well I suppose." Siren mused as she mixed up her bowl.

"What are you making?" Hermione asked after taking a long drink of water from the glass that had a appeared next to her plate.

"Chocolate chip ice-cream." Siren grinned as Snuffles whined from outside. Hermione grinned as well.

"Brilliant."

"What's brilliant?" a tired Harry asked as he walked into the room.

"Ice-cream." Was all the explanation needed, both of them were still youngsters after all.

)0(

The next day Siren had them repeat the process but told them after finding their core to try and organise the space, anything they wanted could appear there so they had freedom to do what they wanted but they had to place protection around their cores, Siren left it up to them what 'protection' meant.

She also explained that they wouldn't be physically trying the animagus transformation until they were at least a year older, they were however permitted to try and find their forms by organising their minds properly.

It was now halfway into the last week of the holidays and Siren knew that the teens would need to get their school equipment soon. Siren was making pancakes with her apron firmly stuck on_ you really let this crazy lady in the room with the sharp objects? You deserve what you get mate! _When Harry and Snuffles walked passed her and out the door on the pairs morning jog; Siren had relaxed the workout routine letting everyone relax before Hogwarts. As the door swung shut behind them Hermione joined that older woman in the kitchen.

"I'm taking you to Diagon Alley today for your school stuff so make sure you have your list." Siren advised.

"Siren," Hermione asked suddenly, "what are we going to do about Peter?" Siren stopped what she was doing and turned to face the witch in front of her.

"Whatever we have to."

"We need a plan!"

"I have one." Siren told her, neither woman noticing the creak of the stairs outside as a boy and his dog returned.

"What?"

"I'm a boggart Hermione," Siren pointed out, "at the moment his worst fear has got to be having someone recognise him or Sirius finding him for revenge after his betrayal of the Potters, yes?" Hermione nodded, "so all I have to do is resume my natural form and scare the crap out of him while you trap him and then restore him to his normal form, preferably with witnesses nearby so we don't make the same mistake as you did in the past."

"That wasn't really my fault!" Hermione insisted, "Sirius dragged Ron under the Willow and we had to follow!" Siren chuckled.

"I wasn't blaming you but it's best not to remake the mistakes of the past, eh time-girl?"

"Time-girl?" Hermione repeated.

"Eh," Siren waved her hand dismissively, "I'm still working on it."

"Well I am a time traveller." Hermione reasoned.

"Maybe I should call you The Doctor!" Siren exclaimed only to be met with Hermione's blank look.

"Who?"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

Hermione sighed before asking:

"Who is the Doctor?"

"You don't know the Doctor?" Siren looked like Hermione had just skinned live puppies, "What are they teaching kids in school these days?" Siren muttered.

"Hey! Not all of us are thousand year old magical creatures like you!"

"Good point." Siren chuckled, "Good point."

Snuffles pushed open the door with his nose and walked straight to Siren before sitting and eyeing her with a reproachful look. Siren glanced between the dog and the black haired boy that had followed him. Harry looked angry. Siren realised what had happened only a few seconds before Hermione.

Both male members of the household stared at them.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked ashamed.

"She wasn't permitted to," Siren muttered bitterly, "neither was I. It was one of the rules of sending us both back." Siren stopped talking suddenly and clutched her throat, her mouth moved wordlessly for a moment before she fell to her knees.

"Siren!" both teens cried out and ran towards her. Siren held up her hand to stop them and vanished in a flash of white light Before reappearing on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Hermione demanded when Siren got her breath back.

"My punishment," Siren spat, "For telling Harry what's going on."

"What?" Harry demanded.

"I knew something would happen if I told you what I was, I just didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Oh." Harry wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"I'll try and tell you the rest, sit down."

)0(

"Wow," James Potter stared at his son, "she's a Boggart?"

"Your girlfriends a time traveller?" Lilly asked at the same time.

"Yes." Harry threw himself down on the couch that was now permanent fixture in his mindscape.

"Wow." James muttered again.

"What should I do?" Harry asked, looking lost.

"Do you trust her Harry?" Lilly asked as she sat beside him.

"I don't kn-"

"Harry," James sat on the boy's other side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, "do you trust her?"

"Yes." He didn't even have to think about it really; he loved Hermione, he knew that, and Siren was slowly becoming the mother he'd never had a chance to have but for them to keep such a big secret from him….

"They didn't have a choice, remember?" James had followed his sons train of thought, "You saw first-hand what happened when Siren tried to tell you about what she is."

"She almost died." Harry muttered.

"Exactly." Lilly squeezed her son's shoulders.

"And if she's willing to risk that to tell you the truth…" James let his son complete the thought.

"Then she must care about me." Harry finished grinning.

"That's ma boy." James smiled proudly.

"Harry," Lilly spoke softly, "Siren see's you as her son and not matter what happens or what you do, I am so glad you get to have that in your life, and if you want Harry you can call her mum."

)0(

Hermione and Siren were sat on stools at the bar both with their heads in their hands as they waited for Harry to come back and tell them he was going back to the Dursleys just to get away from them. They both jerked to attention when the door opened showing Harry with Snuffles by his side. The two females shifted nervously as they entered the room compelety.

"Can you answer some questions?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded quickly and Siren sighed in relief; he was willing to listen!

"Of course." Siren gestured at the stool next to Hermione and Harry took it without hesitation making Hermione grin like it was Christmas, "What do you want to know?"

"Why did Hermione have to come back?"

"You died." Hermione answered him quietly, "It was our seventh year and you had just managed to defeat Voldemort, killing him forever, but you died too. Ronald," Hermione spat the name out, "had been dosing us with love potions for years, himself for me and Ginny for you, he was under the impression that we belonged together. He…He took me away from your….b…..body and tried to rape me." Harry pulled his silently crying girlfriend into a hug, she continued to cry onto his shoulder as she continued the story, "Luna Lovegood saved me, she started school this year in Ravenclaw, she's a good friend. Luna sent me back to just after I woke up from been petrified and Siren was there waiting for me to wake up."

Siren took over the story after sending a fond smile Hermione's way.

"I told Hermione what had happened, what I was and the rules that I was aware of so we could be safe. I explained her bond with you also."

"Bond?" Harry asked feeling a blush coming on.

"Bond," Siren grinned at him, "it's like you share a soul, not soul bounding; that is two different souls that are more powerful together and through all of their reincarnations have been together in a romantic sense, like me and my mate," Siren sighed, "for you and your mate, in this case Hermione, it's slightly different you share a soul that became separated due to uncontrollable circumstances and now you are trying to return to one another to be whole."

"Your mate?" Harry asked. Snuffles settled his head onto Siren's lap, sighing.

"My mate, I don't even know who he is Harry, I've waited for over a thousand years to meet him. I can never be with anyone else but there's no way for me to tell who he is until we kiss." Siren paused before pulling out her wand and laying it on the table, "The only clue the Founders gave me was my wand," Snuffles jerked out of her lap suddenly and ran his nose along the stick of wood, Harry picked it up to study the runes carved into its surface, "they mean One Half Of The Whole."

"So your mate should have a matching wand?" Hermione asked taking the wand from Harry gently.

"Yes." Siren took the wand back and put it away.

"A thousand years?" Harry repeated.

"Longer if you count the time I was only a Boggart."

"Wow." Harry stared at her, shell-shocked.

)0(

They put off their shopping trip until the next day as Harry and Hermione wanted to spend as much time together as possible, Siren went up to her room and looked herself inside while Snuffles lay on the floor outside of her door whining every few moments.

Snuffles knew who owned the wand that was the perfect match to Siren's; Snuffles knew exactly where it was as well.

Siren left her room in time to make lunch the next day and found Hermione, Harry and Snuffles all sitting in the living room an official looking letter on the table in front of them unopened.

"What's this?" she asked as she sat on the sofa beside Harry, placing him between herself and Hermione.

"It's from Gringots." Hermione handed the letter to Siren, "It's addressed to Advocate Lady Siren Potter." Siren's eyebrows disappeared into her hair as she opened and read the letter.

"That's interesting." Siren placed the letter in her lap.

"What's interesting?" Harry asked.

"Remember how the Goblins said that the Weasley family had your key? Well it seems that one Ronald Billibus Weasley tried to make a withdrawal from your trust vault. The Goblins stopped him of course but it does mean that Molly will soon be trying to rope you into visiting so she can have another key made." Siren frowned before shaking her head in a disappointed manner, "We'll go to the Alley tomorrow for your school things." Siren stood, taking the letter with her. Snuffles stood as if to follow her but paused and turned back to face his Godson and his girlfriend who were whispering together about what Hermione could remember about their third year. Sirius sat back down; he had to know what he was up against.

Hermione glanced at the black dog that she knew was Sirius Black and wanted to slap him, how was she supposed to break the news to Harry that his Godfather was sitting in the room while he was sitting in the room! She wanted Sirius to tell him himself but it looked like the dog was more than willing to just sit and wait it out.

)0(

Harry James Potter watched as the two most important women in his life prepared for their trip into Diagon Alley.

Hermione, his girlfriend (it still gave him happy chills to think that), was checking and re-checking her book list, she already knew all the information because she had already completed most of her schooling but she wanted to be there for Harry and it would be quite a bit harder for her to if she didn't continue to attend Hogwarts not to mention it would be suspicious in the extreme.

Siren was trying to convince Snuffles to stay behind at the Cove but the excitable animal downright refused and hence was constantly under everyone's feet. Siren finally seemed to give up and Harry laughed as Snuffles bowled her down and licked her face for all he was worth. Harry wasn't sure what to think about Siren anymore, he knew that she saw him as a son and would do nearly anything for him but it had taken a while for that fact to sink in and several chats with the version of his birth mother inside of his mind before he accepted it. Lilly did seem happy that her son was finally getting the love and care she thought he deserved and was quite eager to try and find a way to communicate with the Boggart-turned-woman to learn more about her.

"Ready to go?" Siren asked as she managed to get a collar and lead on Snuffles.

"Yep!" Harry said cheerfully as he jumped up from the chair he had been lounging in.

Hermione turned from the bookcase and smiled an affirmative.

"Brilliant." She held out her arms for the two teens to take while Snuffle planted himself against her side. Siren turned and the group were sucked into the tube that was side-along apparition.

They landed inside the courtyard at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Siren handed Harry Snuffles lead and shifted Hermione's grip on her arm so it rested on Harry's instead as she walked forward and drew her wand. Siren tapped the bricks and the archway opened to magical London.

First stop was Gringots where they travelled to Harry's trust vault and got the money needed for supplies, Hermione went with Harry while Siren and Snuffles went on another cart to the Potter Family vault.

When the four met back up on the surface Siren's grin almost spilt her face. But when asked she shook her head and told them to wait until Christmas.

They had been to the robe shop, the apothecary and where just leaving the book store when a familiar red-head turned up.

"Harry!" Ron was gasping as he tried to catch his breath, "Mate I gotta tell you something!" Ron led them into a more quiet part of the alley before speaking, "Harry mate I think my mum is using you vault!" Whatever Ron expected Harry to do after hearing that was not what he got.

"I know."

"So you gave her permission?" Ron asked slowly.

"No."

"So what?" Ron snapped. Harry sighed he wasn't sure how he wanted to act around Ron anymore; Hermione had told Harry a watered down version of her time in Hogwarts and the basics of the Horcrux hunt but no details had passed her lips she explained that the only way to avoid whatever would happen to Siren if they broke the rules was for Harry to discover it himself so she gave him the most she could and then sent him off. Harry knew exactly what Ron had done and was probably planning to do in the future but Harry didn't know how much Ron knew at this time or even whether Molly was considering drugging Hermione at this point. Harry really had no idea what to say to his once best friend.

"She was stealing from the Potter vaults I stopped it, end of story." Harry told him harshly. Siren and Hermione where still within hearing range but far enough that the boy had a small amount of privacy. Hermione was using Snuffles to keep a barrier between her and Ron, a job the dog-man was more than willing to do for his godson's mate.

"Stealing….." Ron repeated.

"Yes Ronald stealing." Harry started to walk back to the others but Ron grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I didn't know Harry, I don't think anyone in the family did, but it would explain why Bill and Charlie never come to visit. I saw the shopping list mum had for after she got the money it was all for Ginny and some ingredients for potions." Ron trailed off as Harry glared at him. This time Ron offered no resistance as the-boy-who-lived walked away, "I'm sorry." He muttered as the black haired boy, dog, bookworm and adult vanished in the crowds of the Alley. 

)0(

**That's it Sirens fate is decided and the results will be posted next chapter! However Harry and Hermione need Animagi forms! Poll up vote now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this update took so long to get out but I had a batch of my GCSE exams followed by a two week loss of internet, a trip to England and then more exams. You can expect the same delay in January (probably a smaller one though as I'm only doing one exam then) and June/July (a very long delay as that will be my last set of exams as a year 11.) Thank you for understanding. **

_Italics is thoughts._

_Underlined and Italics is memories._

)0(

Platform 9 ¾.

The holidays ended in relaxation for the people of Shadows Cove. Hermione read and re-read all of the books Siren had suggested on Occlumancy and animagi, Harry too had read both books, Siren had helped him with his holiday homework and the two had grown closer but had still yet to call her mum. Snuffles or Sirius had yet to reveal himself to the other residents of the Cove choosing instead to wait until he had captured Pettigrew and cleared his name. It did occur to him after hearing Hermione tell Harry about what had happened this year that both females of the house knew that he was an animagus and that he was posing as the family pet but neither said anything. Siren had brewed the potion to de-age Snuffles and was planning to give it to him after dropping off Hermione and Harry at 9 and ¾.

Harry had a heavy heart about going back to school and leaving the only adult that had ever really cared about him behind. He was planning to say a proper goodbye to Siren as soon as he got the chance and write her through the term, maybe if he was lucky she would let him come and stay for Christmas!

When both teens were packed Siren apperated them to the platform with ten minutes to spare before the train was to leave.

Hermione hugged the older woman tightly before going to find a compartment. Siren hugged Harry next.

"Be good this year." She jokingly warned.

"I will. I err…" he hesitated before ploughing on, "I'll write you." Siren smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You'd better."

)0(

Hermione dragged her trunk down the train with a destination in mind; there was someone she needed to talk to. She finally spotted the head of long blond hair. Hermione pushed open the door.

"May I sit here?" She asked. The blond looked up from her upside down magazine, _something's never change_ Hermione mused.

"Yes," Luna Lovegood smiled blandly with her eyes focussed on a point just over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione grinned and dragged her trunk into the compartment leaving the door open for when Harry finished saying goodbye to Siren.

Luna watched the other girl stow her trunk and then sit down opposite her.

"I want to thank you," Hermione started, Luna looked at her startled, "for letting me sit here." _And for so many other things as well._

"You are welcome." The blond frowned slightly and looked Hermione up and down once more, "You are surrounded by Stellears."

"What?"

"You mean what you say and you have travelled in time." Hermione's eyes widened comically, "using my family magic," Luna continued, "How?" she demanded.

"You did it." Hermione muttered weekly.

"Oh that's fine then," Luna's dreamy and bubbly attitude returned, "I thought you'd killed a wrackspurt."

)0(

Siren watched the train leave the station with a massive grin on her face, passing parents shot her strange looks but Siren ignored them in favour of waving until the train passed from sight.

Siren turned on the spot and apperated out and back to the Cove.

Siren walked into the house waving her wand conjuring white sheets to cover the furniture. Snuffles, who had been sleeping by the door, followed her as she made her way through the house ending in the kitchen. On the bar was a cauldron with the de-aging solution inside. Snuffles sat beside her feet as she stirred it one last time and poured some of it into his bowl.

"Good luck."

)0(

Harry swayed a little with the movement of the train as he searched for Hermione he passed Neville going the other way and invited the shy boy to come and sit with them; Harry remembered what Hermione had said about him and it was all good, Harry just hoped that he could foster a real friendship with the boy this time around rather than the loose friendship Hermione had described.

The two almost teens eventually found Hermione and Luna sitting in a compartment together reading the Quibbler side-by-side.

"Hello Hermione, who's this?" Harry asked as he placed his lightened luggage, courtesy of Siren, on the rack and helped Neville with his own.

"Hi Harry, Hey Neville, this is my new friend Luna Lovegood." Both boys smiled, though in Neville's case it was rather shy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry greeted her. Luna studied him for a moment before smiling.

"You're Harry Potter." She answered.

"No really?" Neville joked; his fellow Gryffindor's rather surprised at his casual manner.

"Yes I know," Luna continued dreamily, "you would have thought he'd notice it." Hermione giggled and Harry grinned at his new friends.

"Who?" Harry asked managing to keep a straight face sending everyone in the compartment into giggling fits.

When they managed to calm down Hermione asked:

"What did you do over the holiday Neville?"

"Oh," the boy grinned, "my uncle took me to Ireland so I could study some of the rarer plants there, it was amazing. What about you Luna?"

"Daddy was ever so busy this year with the Quibbler."

"Does your father own it then Luna?" Harry asked, Hermione hadn't told him all the little details after all.

"Yes," Luna smiled.

The compartment door opened and Malfoy stood there with Crabbe and Golye at his side.

"Oh if it isn't Potty, Loony, the squib and the mudblood."

"Are you really that dense Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Wha-"

"Hermione is a half-blood." Harry pointed out slowly like he would to a stubborn five year old.

"And Neville is no squib." Hermione added.

"And if you can find anyone saner than Luna I'll eat my wand," Harry continued, "and the way you struggle to pronounce my name properly really does worry me you know Malfoy, all that inbreeding catching up with you is it?" Harry finished with a smirk.

"Why you… When my father hears about this!"

"Hopefully he'll get you some help." Harry finished, grinning.

Neville was almost bent over from the effort of not laughing out loud in the blonde boys face while Hermione had completely given up that battle and was openly laughing behind Harry's back.

Lune pulled her wand out from behind her ear and flicked it at the three boys in the doorway casually; all three flew back out into the corridor and hit the carriage wall. Luna stood as the three were starting to recover and slammed the compartment door, sealing it shut with a tap of her wand. She sat back down beside Neville easily.

"He does have a rather bad infestation of wrackspurts doesn't he?"

)0(

Siren blinked at the adorable puppy in front of her, resisting the urge to 'orrrrrr' at him, barely.

She bent down and picked him up, holding him so his head was level with her own. The pup's eyes were huge and his ears floppy, he licked Siren's nose and she giggled.

"Who's adorable?" she asked, Snuffles moved around so she adjusted her grip, he was now lying in her arms on level with her breasts. Siren paused and stared at the dog she knew was human, _did he just plan that? _

She shook her head and picked up her wand, she waved it once in each room and she passed through them, conjuring white sheets to cover the furniture. She placed puppy Snuffles on the floor outside her room despite his whining.

"You weren't allowed in there when you were an adult and you're certainly not allowed now." She scolded; the puppy huffed at her before turning its face away. Siren rolled her eyes and turned to open the door. The puppy darted between her legs making her stumble and the door fly open, the puppy raced inside as Siren pulled herself back together. She glared as the pup started gambling around what was a completely empty room, he seemed disappointed.

"What did you expect?" she asked as she dusted her clothes off, "I sent everything ahead last night and slept in one of my other forms." The pup sat in the dead centre of the room and stared at her. "What?" she asked, slightly unnerved by the huge cute eyes looking up at her like that.

)0(

"Really Harry," Hermione giggled, "It wasn't like that!"

"Yes it was!" the boy teased back, "You and Siren woke me up at the crack of dawn with a bucket of cold water and I shall have my revenge!" the other two teens in the compartment laughed as Harry leapt across the seat, trapping Hermione in the corner and tickled her.

"Stop it Harry!" she shrieked.

"Never!" the boy responded before being thrown to the floor of the compartment and the train halted and the lights went out. "Ow."

"Harry? Are you alright Harry?" he could hear Hermione's voice above him.

"Yeah. You okay Nev, Luna?"

"We're fine." Neville answered for the both of them.

"Why did the train stop?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry hedged.

Hermione stared out of the window desperately trying to catch sight of the dementors that she knew had to be outside.

"Neville, Luna get as far away from the door as you can." She ordered as she pulled her wand out. Neville and Luna both stared at her for a moment but did as she said after Harry gave an affirming nod and pulled his own wand.

The natural chill of the dementors announced their presence long before one actually opened the door, Neville and Luna were both shuddering and had their eyes tight shut. Harry and Hermione shared a glace as the door started to slide open.

Hermione could hear the sound of her own voice sobbing, crying out for Harry to wake up; she shuddered as she remembered the crushing horror at her realisation that the boy she loved had died without knowing it. Hermione felt her wand drop slightly as the memory started to take over but the sudden grip on her shirt was enough to bring her out of it. Harry was standing beside her clinging to her shirt with his free hand to try and fight off the memories of his own mothers death. Hermione took a deep breath remembering that Harry was still alive and that if she and Siren had her way he would never die.

"Expecto Patronum!" they yelled together, the bright silver otter and stag leapt from the two wands and onto the black cloaked figure in the door. The dementor shrieked; loud enough to shatter the glass panel on the door. It reared back the shriek continuing and went flying through the solid side of the carriage.

The rest of the dementors followed their companion out the gaping hole as Harry and Hermione redirected their patronus towards the masses, Hermione taking the left side of the ten and Harry the right.

They cleared the train easily and some more advanced spell work from Hermione, something no 3rd year should be able to do, repaired the holes in both the compartment door and the carriage wall.

"That was fun." Hermione sighed before turning and walking back into the compartment. Neville and Luna were still curled up in the corner but both of them were glad to be rid of the memories the dementors were forcing them to relive.

"Thank you." Luna muttered before burying her head in Neville's neck.

"What were those?" Neville asked his voice slightly shaky.

"Dementors." Harry answered as Hermione busied herself with her trunk, digging for the chocolate she had stored in there for after the dementors had left. Hermione handed Neville and Luna the chocolate before turning to watch Harry as he stuck his hand down the front of his shirt reaching for the chain of his communication watch. He pulled it out, opened it and tapped it with his wand calling for Siren.

)0(

Snuffles hadn't moved for over 5 minutes he was still staring up at Siren with his huge silver eyes.

"What?" Siren repeated. The-man-turned-dog whined quietly, "What?!" she asked again. Snuffles just tilted his head to the side, "I won't show you," he whined again and Siren felt her resolve crumble, "Maybe later." She caved. The dogman gave a happy bark and Siren rolled her eyes.

She walked over to the far wall and pulled her wand out, she glanced back at the puppy, which had moved to sit at her heel. She tapped out a quick beat on the wall causing a part of it about a meter high and a meter long to vanish.

"I store important things in here." She explained to the pup, pulling out the sword of Gryffindor, she put it over her shoulder in a leather sheath and hide it with a disillusionment charm. Next she pulled out a jewellery book and put on the four Founders rings from inside on her left hand. "Do you think I should take everything with me?" she asked him before nodding to herself, "It would be best." she decided.

)0(

**The Poll results are in! Siren will end up with…..SIRIUS! WOOP! Lovely isn't it? It will take a short while for anything to happen between the two however…..so you will have to be patient. **

**I plan for Remus and Siren to be friends though so all you Remus lovers out there won't be upset!**

**Remember that Hermione and Harry still need their animagus forms! At the moment Hermione's choices are up for voting! Have fun!**

**Oh by the way I don't have access to a copy of POA so if I get the timeline a little messed up, forgive me and feel free to correct my mistakes. Oh and thank you to everyone who has done so in past chapters, I won't be correcting them however as I really don't have the time but I thank you all the same. **


	6. Chapter 6 Siren's Past

Siren's Past

_1859_

)0(

A young woman dressed in her Sunday best walked down the dark alley between a small house and a rather loud bar, suddenly a door she hadn't noticed banged open and two rather large men were thrown out.

"An' don't come back 'till you can pay ya tab!" a woman yelled after them before slamming the door shut. The two men climbed shakily to their feet grumbling about tavern wenches not knowing their place. The young woman moved towards them hoping to get at least a direction out of the two men before even thinking about braving the streets on her own again. The smaller of the two men noticed her first and nudged the other.

"Could you gentlemen possibly help me?" she asked timidly. Both men grinned drunkenly.

Light flooded the alleyway again and the door to the tavern banged open once more.

"If you touch her I'll personally make sure that you never touch another woman again." Both men ignored the female voice, the same one as before, and continued to move towards the now cowering woman. "I warned you!" she growled, she moved out of the doorway and waved her hand in an almost lazy motion. Both of the men flew through the air and hit the side of the building with a sickening crack. Neither got back up. "You alright luv?"

"You saved me."

"Yes…."

The woman dropped to the floor in a faint.

"I can't leave her here." The older woman sighed before bending down and lifting the other woman into her arms, "I hope I'm not going to regret this." She muttered as she cried the girl into the bar room.

)0(

_The next morning_

The young woman sat up in bed sharply before falling back with a pained moan.

"Don't move so fast love." A soft female voice muttered as she helped the woman sit up against the bedframe, "You've 'ad a rough night. What's your name?" she asked as she held out a mug of water.

"Elizabeth Barron." The girl answered as she drank the water.

"Lovey name, Siren Celeste at your service. Now tell me how did you end up outside my bar last night?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"I'm rather new in town, here for my sister's wedding, you see, and I wanted to explore a little bit before the wedding and I got lost."

Siren chuckled.

"Happens to the best of us." She comforted the younger woman, "Do you have a way to contact your family? Or an address I can take you to?"

"Oh no! I couldn't put you out any further!" Elizabeth protested, standing.

"It's no trouble." Siren reassured her.

"Alright then."

)0(

It was only a month later when Elizabeth went back to the bar, during the day of course, to thank Siren properly. They became friends faster than most especially for two women for completely different social circles.

)0(

A year after their first meeting Siren was invited to Elizabeth's wedding.

)0(

In 1861 Rebecca Siren-Celeste Castle was born.

)0(

In 1866 Elizabeth and her husband died in a home fire, only Rebecca survived and Siren adopted her.

)0(

In 1881 Rebecca moved to America.

)0(

In 1890 stole one of the first philosophers stones for the Gringgots vault it was stored in and charmed it onto Rebecca's back. It was allow the muggle girl to live forever unless it was removed from her skin or she was injured fatally.

)0(

_1993-somewhere in America_

"I've lived in this country over fifty years and I still can not stand the accents!" A short pixy-like girl sighed as she brushed her hair, her light blue eyes and pale skin completed the frail look that the girl utterly despised. "I wonder what Auntie Siren is up to?" she placed the brush down on the table in front of her and turned to grin at her reflection, "Maybe I should go and find out."

)0(

**I have good news and I have bad news.**

**Good: I will be getting access to a POA book so my updates will be faster.**

**Bad: I have more exams so my updates will be slower.**

**I'm trying to update all my stories once a month and I'm sorry but I just can't do it any faster without risking my results. **


	7. Chapter 7 First Week

_**I'd like to thank you all for reviewing! It really makes my day when I see a couple of encouraging words in my inbox, but I would like to ask that anyone who leaves criticism signs in 'cos I would really like to talk to you about it so I can get better! Thank you!**_

_**I own nothing written here except the OC's and ideas for locations that are not from the original series. Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_

_)0(_

_Siren glared at the dementors as she walked passed them and through the Hogwarts gates. She clutched Snuffles close to her chest as he shuddered._

_"It's okay," she whispered and planted a kiss on his head before pulling her wand and conjuring a patronus, the ball of mist shot off towards the dementors and made it so that the pair passed through the gates unchallenged, "Being scared of them is completely normal." She added before stopping as a rather stern looking witch walked towards her from the opening doors leading into the Hogwarts great hall. The witch wore her hair up in a tight bun and wire-framed glasses over her sharp eyes._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Celeste."_

_"Thank you," Siren shifted Snuffles in her arms; whose tail had started to wag on seeing the older looking witch, so she could shake her hand, "Please call me Siren."_

_"Of course," she agreed, "I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. The Headmaster apologises for not been able to welcome you himself but he is still at the ministry trying to arrange the removal of the dementors from the boundaries of the school."_

_"Understandable, one would hardly want children exposed to them without knowing how to defend themselves." McGonagall nodded._

_"I will show you to your rooms, classroom and office before leaving you in the Great hall to wait for the feast." _

_"Thank you." Siren smiled. McGonagall turned and lead the newest Hogwarts Professor to the second floor. She stopped beside a large tapestry of a young woman in a garden, sitting with her back against a tree as she read a book._

_"This is the entrance to your private room, I suggest you ward it as soon as possible as the schools pranksters are likely to try and track it down as soon as they meet you." The Professor warned with a small smile, obviously thinking of some of the more humours pranks that had been played over the years._

_"Thanks for the warning." McGonagall smiled._

_"The password is currently set at its default of 'Defence' but simply ask to reset the password and Victoria-" she was interrupted as the girl with the book called._

_"Tory!"_

_McGonagall frowned but Siren laughed._

_"I'll change it now," she grinned as Tory turned to her, "Rebecca."_

_Tory nodded._

_"Password changed." She acknowledged before swinging open. _

_"I will wait here." Siren nodded before crossing the threshold. _

_She placed Snuffles down on the floor and he immediately ran around to work off some of his energy, Siren laughed silently at the man turned puppy before studying the room. It was large, about the size of her living room; the walls were white as was the carpet; a roaring fire on the left wall had comfortable looking chairs circling it, all of them in varying shades of light blue; the right wall had a single empty bookcase that she filled with the books in her luggage, that she removed and returned to normal size from in her pocket; the wall in front of her held a single door that led to her bedroom which was painted the same blue as the furniture in the first room, the bed was large enough for Siren and Snuffles even in his adult form with the bedding a silver colour. Siren left the rest of her bags on the floor as an elf popped into the room._

_"I is Pixy miss," the small pick creature introduced itself, "I is being your elf, Miss." Siren smiled at the knee-high creature._

_"Thank you, if you could unpack the rest of my things and set up the dogs bed in the bedroom."_

_"I is be doing that Miss."_

_"Thank you Pixy." She turned away as the elf started to work, "Coming Snuffles." The puppy barked happily and ran to her. He walked at her heal as they left the room, Tory swinging shut behind them. _

_"Ready to move on?" McGonagall asked._

_"Very."_

_They walked to the fourth floor._

_"This is Professor Lupins' class," McGonagall explained as she pointed at the closed door, "This is yours." She opened a door further down the corridor. The room was the same size as a small church and had raised benches along the walls apart from one area where a door rested, "As I understand it you will be teaching duelling when Professor Lupin is unable to take his classes, I hope the room is acceptable."_

_"Very much." Siren grinned. Snuffles barked his approval from where he was sitting beside her feet._

_"Your office is through the door at the far side of the room," McGonagall was about to lead the way over when an owl landed on her shoulder. She pulled the letter off and it took flight once more. Siren watched as the Professors face paled._

_"What happened?" Siren asked, frightened it had something to do with what Hermione had hinted would happen on the Express on the way to school._

_"Dementors searched the train on its way to the school," McGonagall was slowly regaining her colour, "your counterpart, Professor Lupin, was riding the train as an extra security measure and witnessed the event and managed to drive them off. If you will excuse me." McGonagall turned and walked away without waiting for answer. Siren picked Snuffles up off the floor and hugged him to her chest for comfort just as her watch started to burn. _

_"Harry!" she exclaimed, almost dropping Snuffles in her attempts to pull the watch out from under her robes. She flicked it open quickly and sighed in relief as Hermione and Harry's faces appeared._

_"Dementors attacked the train." Harry spoke, "We got rid of them though," he reassured her._

_"Good," Siren opened her mouth to continue when another voice came through the watch._

_"We've arrived." A very dreamy sounding voice stated._

_"Got to go mum," Siren's heart seemed to skip a beat as Harry continued not realising what he had said, "I'll call you after the feast." The call ended as Harry snapped his watch closed._

_"He called me mum." Siren whispered as she placed the watch back under her shirt, Snuffles licked her cheek to bring her back to reality though he would be the first to admit that he loved seeing that smile on her face._

_Siren, still slightly dazed, turned and walked back to the great hall._

_)0(_

_Siren took her seat at the Head table beside a wizard wearing a rather shabby set of robes that appeared to be darned in several places, he looked slightly ill and exhausted even though by Siren's guess he couldn't be more than forty years old, his light browned hair was flecked with grey. _

_"Hello," he greeted her, his voice rather soft, "I'm Remus Lupin but please call me Remus." They shock hands._

_"Siren Celeste, but call me Siren."_

_"Ah you would be my co-teacher then?"_

_"Yes, and just so you know; I have no issues with your 'furry little problem'." Lupin sat dumfounded as the student started to trail their way into the room. _

_Professor McGonagall was missing but a much shorter man, (Professor Flitwick Remus whispered in her ear) continued with the sorting anyway. After he was finished Siren noticed Harry and Hermione make their way into the hall followed by McGonagall. The two sat at the red and gold table while McGonagall sat to Dumbledore's left. The old man stood._

_"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candle light shimmering on his beard, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast." He cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, out school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused giving the hall the impression of his unhappiness at this action, "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even invisibility cloaks," he added blandly, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors." He paused again and the students stared at him in silence, "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to out ranks this year. Firstly Professor Lupin and Professor Celeste who have kindly consented to share the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin stood first and gained some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause, when Siren stood however the Gryffindor's followed Harry's example and applauded loudly joined by the purebloods around the hall that recognised her name. "As to our third new appointment," Dumbledore continued once the applause for Siren ended and the two sat back down, Siren smirking when she saw the shocked but happy looks on both Harry and Hermione's faces, "well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy some time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game-keeping duties." Loud applause came for the Gryffindor table as Hagrid looked down at his lap. Was the hall was quiet again Dumbledore spoke up, "Well, I think that's everything of importance, let the feast begin!" * _

_The golden plates and goblets filled with food and all four tables broke out in chatter. Siren spent the feast talking with Remus about their lessons both combined and separate and introducing Remus to the excitable Snuffles when he jumped onto his lap in order to access the table full of food._

_When Dumbledore gave the word that everyone should make their way to bed Harry and Hermione made their way up to the head table first congratulating Hagrid and being shoed away by Professor McGonagall and then waving to Siren with a promising in their eyes to talk tomorrow, Snuffles trying to follow them out of the hall and up to the tower but pulled back by a summoning charm. _

_)0(_

_The next morning Harry and Hermione entered the hall earlier than what they were normally known for due to their continued avoidance of Ron. They walked in at sat at the end of the table closest to where the Professors sat so the when Siren arrived they would be able to speak to her and started to eat. _

_When McGonagall walked down the table handing out timetables and Siren had still not appeared the two considered going looking for her. Hermione looked at her timetable as Harry scanned the head table again thinking that she might have snuck in while he was talking to his head of house. _

_"Divination and then Transfiguration before break," Hermione sighed, "remind me why we kept the same subjects as the first time I did this."_

_"Because you wanted to keep as much as you could the same." Harry grinned at her. _

_"But I already know it all." She pouted._

_"It was your choice." he reminded her before going back to watching the doors._

_"You have a point." She frowned before smiling, "At least this time I know not to drive myself to the point of exhaustion and use some of the turns to get a nap or two in in the Room of Requirement." Harry nodded distractedly as he spotted Ron enter the hall. The red head had yet to try speaking to either Harry or Hermione but he thought it was only a matter of time. Harry still wasn't certain about the boy, he knew for a fact that in the future Ron would dose he and Hermione with love potions but still he hadn't done it yet, he had even tried to tell Harry about his own mother taking money from his vault! _

_Hermione noticed Harry frowning in thought as he watched Ron sit with Dean throwing the two of them a sad look. Neville tapped Harry on the arm._

_"Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_"Not at all Nev." Harry moved slightly so the boy could sit beside him. Hermione handed Neville his timetable that McGonagall had left with them to give to the boy._

_"Here Neville."_

_"Thanks Hermione." The brown haired boy looked over the day, "Divination, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and then double Care of Magical Creatures." He put it down and served himself some bacon and eggs. _

_"We'll be together then Nev'." Harry informed the boy._

_"I still think Divination's a stupid subject to try and teach to students though," Hermione spoke up, "either you have the gift or you don't it can't be taught." Neville shrugged._

_"I agree with you Hermione but we can't change it."_

_Hermione frowned but nodded at the boy._

_Siren walked into the hall and Harry leapt to his feet, Hermione copying his actions moments later. Both ran down the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables and latched onto her their arms encircling her waist. _

_"You should have told us that you were going to teach this year!" Harry scolded her playfully, not letting go._

_"And ruin the surprise? Never!" Siren grinned at the two as they let go. Harry grabbed her hand lead her back down the table to where he and Hermione had been sitting, leaving the early risers around the great hall whispering about what they had just seen. _

_"Neville," Hermione introduced as Siren sat down between Harry and Hermione, "this is my very distant cousin Siren Celeste, I call her Aunt Siren, and Harry's adopted mother." The whole table fell silent hearing that._

_"My Lady Advocate Potter-Celeste," Neville said, bowing as much as he could while sitting, he glanced at her hand, did a double take and added, "Shadow." Harry glanced at Siren's hand as well and saw three different rings; one was the Potter, one was the Shadow (he didn't know she had that and only recognised it due to the fact that it was on every set of formal robes he owned) and the third seemed to shimmer in and out of sight, it was bearing the Hogwarts Crest. _

_Siren smiled gently at the boy and he gave a hesitant smile in return. _

_"Siren will do just fine Neville." The boy nodded, the noise in the great hall slowly returned to normal as Hermione started interrogating Siren about what she was going to teach._

_"Technically I only teach you three times a week," she explained, "give me your timetables," the three handed them over and Siren marked down which lessons she taught them explaining as she did so, "Professor Lupin teaches you the first two lessons of the week and the third on Thursday we both work with you but your double on Friday I teach you alone, when Professor Lupin can't make a class I take over but teach what he intended rather than what I am going to teach you." Hermione opened her mouth to ask but Siren beat her to it, "You'll just have to wait and see." She said with a grin. _

_Hermione pouted. Siren stood._

_"I have to go and set up my fifth year lesson so I'll see you at lunch."_

_"The Weasley twins are in fifth year!" Hermione called after her retreating back getting a wave in response, "I hope she knows what she's getting into." Hermione muttered._

_)0(_

_Siren grinned as she watched her first victims…ehm…students enter her classroom._

_"Take a seat on the left side of the room please!" she called. She spotted a set of ginger twins and a boy with dreadlocks as they sat right at the front. It was a Ravenclaw Gryffindor class so she knew that what she was going to suggest next would be safer than if it had been Slytherin and well anyone actually. _

_Siren raised her hand for silence and got it, the class weren't going to risk the new teacher's anger just yet as they didn't know how she was going to respond. She waved her wand and a chalk board from inside her office came zooming out, it skidded to a stop just behind her._

_"This is the only piece of writing you will be doing in my class for the whole year, this is a practical class," the Ravenclaws looked alarmed while the Gryffindors grinned, "book learning is to be done outside of class, I will recommend books if asked and will answer any questions you have at the start of each class if you have any." She waited but no hands were raised, they were all on the edge of their seats, "Very well." She turned to the board and quickly wrote: __Professor Siren's Classroom Rules __across the top._

_"I expect you to have memorized these by next lesson; there will be a quiz." She turned back and wrote: __1. When Professor Siren says stop you IMMEDIATELY do so, or you do NOT come back, ever._

_She turned back to the class and watched them take out quills and parchment, they had to lean on their defence books to write as there were no desks but they coped. _

_2. When Siren is talking no spells are to be cast._

_3. Never cast until Siren has fully explained what that spell can do._

_4. Disobey Siren's rules three times and you will never return to any of her classes for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. _

"Are those understood?" She asked sharply once everyone had finished writing. The class nodded, "You will answer out loud with either yes Professor or yes ma'am so that I KNOW you understand."

"Yes Professor." The class chimed.

"Excellent." Siren smiled at the class, "No I am going to place you in pairs, this person will be your partner for everything we do this year if you can not work with your partner tell me at once and I will change them after this lesson there will be no swopping, understood?"

"Yes Professor." The class chimed.

Siren waved her wand again and a piece of parchment flew from her office into her hand at the same time as the chalk board going back. The list was split into two sections one for the Ravenclaws and one for the Gryffindors, she wanted to have as many cross-house pairs as possible in the younger years but for fifth years and up due to OWL's and NEWT's they had to be in the same house.

"Fred and George Weasley." She looked up at the ginger twins. "You will be working together, do you have a problem with this pairing?"

"No ma'am." They answered.

"Good, go sit on the right side of the room please." The twins moved off, "Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. Barry Cole and Shelia House, Susan Pennyworth and Kyle Jones." When all ten pairs (twenty students) were on the right hand side of the room Siren turned to them. "Last chance to object to your pairings." Silence, "Very well," she clapped her hands together and grinned in a way that made even the Weasley twins nervous, "Let's get started. How many of you know what the Expelliarmus spell is?" all the hands in the room went up, "How many of you can cast it?" all the hands stayed up.

Siren pointed her wand at her office and summoned a life sized wooden dummy, it had a bulls-eye painted on its chest, knees, forehead and shoulders and a wand in tis hand, "This dummy is on its lowest setting; it will not move or cast spells back, it will stand there and allow you to disarm it. Who would like to go first?" a girl from Ravenclaw held up her hand, "Come on then."

The girl stood in front of the dummy and drew her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled. The wand twitched but didn't leave the dummy's hand. Siren blinked.

"Next." She called. The Ravenclaw sat down again. The best the class could do was make the wand twitch. Siren was frowning as the last student went back to his seat. She waved her wand and the dummy multiplied itself, "Each pair take a dummy, tap it with your wand and it will follow you to a clear area of the room and only spells that you cast on it will have any effect, you will continued to practice the spell, I will walk around the room and help." The pairs jumped to their feet and did as told.

Siren waited for a minute before walking to the closest pair, Angelina and Lee, Lee was preforming the spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

"You are gripping your wand to hard," Siren told him, "think of it this way: if your knuckles are white no spell will work right." She held up her own wand to the pair showing them her grip, "find a position that your hand is comfortable in and use that." Lee tried again after changing his grip so his wand stuck out between his pointer and middle finger sand the rest curved around the grip.

"Expelliarmus!" the wand went flying across the room and hit the wall before falling to the floor. Angelina clapped as the boy grinned.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mister Jordan and a single point in the class register."

"Professor?" Lee asked.

"The person with the most points in the class register is permitted to pick a single spell during the last week of school before any holiday to be taught, points can be earned by: mastering a spell first, using a spell correctly or winning a practice duel. The harder the spell the more point you earn." Siren explained, "Continue." She ordered once she noticed that everyone had stopped to listen to her explanation. The Ravenclaws and the Weasleys attacked the dummy with a vengeance, all of them wanting the change at learning a new spell of their choice.

By the end of the lesson all of the class could cast the spell with varying degrees of success, every time they cast the spell correctly they earned themselves a class point, only earning house points on the first successful casting. As the class left the room she called after them.

"Remember to memorise those rules! One class point for each one that's correct in the next lesson!" the class were all talking excitedly as they left making Siren grin; she loved to teach.

Siren had a free lesson before break then she had to teach the 6th years in a paired lesson with Remus.

)0(

Harry had chosen not to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes before he had moved to Sirens' that summer, he didn't regret his decision at all but he did wonder if he should have chosen something other than Divination the only reason he chose it in the end was because Ron had. He knew that Hermione was using a time turner to get to all of her classes and covered for her when she had to run off to use the small device that hung around her neck with the communication watch.

After having his death predicted by Professor Trelawney Harry went to Transfiguration where he impressed Professor McGonagall with his knowledge of Animagi and helped Neville with the class work.

"I think you need a different wand Nev." Harry told the boy as they left the classroom for break.

"I know," Neville sighed, "but Gran wants me to use my dad's." Harry snorted.

"The wand choses the wizard Neville." Harry quoted.

"Try telling that to my Gran." Neville sighed.

When the bell rang the two went to History of Magic where Harry used the opportunity to visit with the memory of his parents. Next they went to charms and sat beside Hermione and after lunch they went to their first ever Care of Magical Creatures lesson, their last lesson of the day as it was a double period.

When Malfoy insulted Buckbeak the lesson was cut short however as Hagrid had to carry the boy up to the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione and Neville went to dinner early and sat down only to be joined by the Weasley twins moments later.

"Have you had Professor Celeste yet?" they asked excitedly, when the three third years shook their heads the Weasley twins grinned.

"She's the best DADA Professor we've ever had!" they insisted.

"Don't know-" one twin started.

"How Lupins' gonna be able to-" the other continued.

"Beat her." The finished together. Harry grinned proudly as Hermione giggled, the twins too caught up in their thoughts to notice.

"She's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed once Harry was paying attention again.

"Not to mention bloody gorgeous!" George muttered.

"That too!" Fred agreed. Harry's smile disappeared; he really didn't want to think about Siren in that context.

Siren was sitting up at the head table and as Harry turned to look up at her winked before returning to her conversation with Professor Lupin.

)0(

On Tuesday and Wednesday both of their DADA lessons were cancelled so it wasn't until the shared lesson on Thursday that the 3rd years got to experience what was fat becoming everyone's favourite subject; Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had at the start of the year feast, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wand." * they followed him to the staffroom and entered just as Professor Snape was leaving. He scowled at the class insulted Neville and then left.

Lupin lead the class to the back of the room where a wardrobe was resting against the wall, as Lupin stood next to it; it gave a shudder.

"Nothing to worry about," he explained as Siren entered the room and stood at the back of the class, "There's a Boggart in there." Siren froze in place. Harry tuned out whatever Lupin was saying as he watched his adoptive mother I concern. Both of them snapped out of it when Neville turned his Boggart Snape into a cross dresser however.

After Ron faced the Boggart and removed the legs of its spider form it rolled in front of Hermione. _Siren watched the Boggart as it rolled and froze as it stopped in front of Hermione. The Boggart shifted forms once more and now laying on the floor was the prone body of the boy-who-lived alive no longer. Hermione's wand dropped from her hand and landed on the floor with a clatter, the rest of the class was in shock; even Lupin didn't move as the Boggart lifted its head and opened its mouth to speak. _

_Siren launched herself at the Boggart, landing on top of it and slamming its head into the ground hard._

_"Don't you dare touch my children!" she growled. The Boggart smirked before shifting again, Siren backed away from the Boggart and it stood now her exact twin._

_"Is that anyway to greet your family sister?" Boggart-Siren tutted, "Living with the humans has cost you your manners." Siren didn't answer and raised her wand to cast the charm, "I have a message for you sister." Siren lowered her wand slightly, "Fate deemed that you should hear it." Siren remained silent and the Boggart smirked before opening her mouth once more, its voice came out childish and sweet which only managed to make its words all the more haunting. _

_"Tick tock goes the clock_  
_And all the years they fly_  
_Tick tock and all too soon_  
_He and you must die._

_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_You laughed at fate and mourned her_  
_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_Even for the Siren._

_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_He cradled her and he rocked her_  
_Tick tock goes the clock_  
_Even for the Siren."_

_Siren backed away from the Boggart hastily._

_"No," she muttered, "no." _

_"Yes." The Boggart grinned, "Yes." _

)0(

*adapted from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

**I will be updating once a month at least from now on.**

**The Time Table I will be using is below: **

Monday

Divination (Muggle Studies, Arithmancy)

Transfiguration

Break

History of Magic

Charms (Ancient Runes)

Lunch

Care of Magical Creatures

Care of Magical Creatures

Dinner

Tuesday

Care of Magical Creatures

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Lupin)

Break

Divination (Muggle Studies, Arithmancy)

Charms (Ancient Runes)

Lunch

Transfiguration

Transfiguration

Dinner

Astronomy (midnight)

Wednesday

History Of Magic

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Lupin)

Break

Charms (Ancient Runes)

Transfiguration

Lunch

Herbology

Dinner

Thursday

Potions

Potions

Break (15min)

Herbology

Charms (Ancient Runes)

Lunch

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Both)

Care of Magical Creatures

Dinner

Friday

Potions

Divination (Muggle Studies, Arithmancy)

Break

History of Magic

Herbology

Lunch

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Siren)

Defence Against the Dark Arts (Siren)

Dinner


	8. Not a Chapter

Sorry, this isn't a chapter, I have bad news. I've lost access to my copy of POA and my exams are coming up. I'm not gonna have the time to update this for a while. My Dr Who fiction is pretty much prewritten but I just don't have the time for this one anymore. Sorry.

I will update again sometime after September because I'm moving countries again.

Thanks for understanding.

Madd Madds.


End file.
